Tíz levél
by EttiHun
Summary: Perselust utolérte a végzete. Nincs menekvés számára, az új Mágiaügy Miniszter példát akar statuálni vele, hogy bebizonyítsa: nem hiába választották meg. A kilátástalan helyzetben váratlan segítsége akad a Bájitalok Mesternék.
1. Chapter 1

**Első levél **

Húsz auror hoppanált egyszerre a megadott helyre. Lassan lépkedtek egymás mellett, vigyázva, hogy ne csapjanak zajt. Az idő hideg volt, a csípős szél bele-belekapott a talárjukba. Az auror jelvényükön megcsillant a holdfény. A csapat vezetője megtorpant, és jelzett a többieknek, hogy ők is álljanak meg, és vegyék fel a támadó pozíciót.  
Az erdő közepén álló roskatag házikóból nem szűrődött ki fény, ők mégis tudták, hogy bent van az, akit keresnek.

Perselus szíve hevesen zakatolt, tudta, hogy nem menekülhet meg, tisztában volt vele, hogy az aurorok levédték a környéket, nem fog tudni elhoppanálni, de nem állt szándékában könnyedén megadni magát. Hosszú ideje tudta már, hogy egyszer el fog jönni ez a nap… Felkészült!  
Miután túlélte a _Végső Csatát_, semmi esetre sem volt hajlandó önként az Azkabanba vonulni. Nem, őt innen csak erőszakkal fogják elvinni, de az is lehet, hogy megölik. Igen, a halál kegyes „jutalom" lett volna számára, mindenképpen jobb kilátás volt, mint az, hogy bebörtönözzék. Körbeforgatta a fejét, a nyaka megint megmerevedett. A torkán lévő sebek állandóan sajogtak, bár az is nagy szerencsének volt mondható, hogy egyáltalán életben volt.  
_Nagini támadása után Potterék azt hitték, meghalt, és magára hagyták a Szellemszálláson. Rengeteg vért veszített, és valóban ott lebegett a halál küszöbén, de mégis életben maradt. Ott feküdt a mocskos vér áztatta földön, még arra sem volt képes, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Órákon át küzdött az életéért, utolsó erejével benyúlt a zsebébe, majd küszködve lenyelte a bezoár követ. Csakis ez mentette meg. Számított rá, hogy senki nem fog visszajönni érte egyhamar. Egy óra múlva nehézkesen ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát, letépett egy darabot a talárja széléből, és a sebe köré tekerte. Csak egy lehetősége volt, ha elszúrja, nincs tovább.  
Kihasználva a felfordulás adta lehetőséget elhoppanált…_  
Több mint egy éve bujkált, szinte naponta változtatta a rejtekhelyét, és végül kifogyott a lehetőségekből. Hát itt volt az idő, az utolsó szabadon töltött percek lassan leteltek.

A parancsnok intésére minden auror megindult a ház felé. Pálcájuk végéből ezernyi átok repült be az ablakokon. Egy pillanatra hatalmas fény gyulladt, majd minden elsötétült a bájitalmester előtt. 

SS/HG

A hullámok dühösen nyaldosták a sziklák széleit a szigeten, ahol az Azkaban állt. A helyet átjárta a halál aurája, tompa nyöszörgések nesze töltötte meg a folyosókat, a gyér világítás még kísértetiesebbé tette a börtönt. Piton megborzongott, mikor a cellája ajtaja hangosan kattanva bezárult mögötte. Eltökélte, hogy nem fogja megadni azt az örömet fogva tartóinak, hogy lássák, amint teljesen összetörik. Mikor az aurorok utolsó lépésének zaját is elnyelte a kőpadló, térdre rogyott az ágya mellett, arcát a kezébe temette, és némán zokogott.

A sors iróniája volt, hogy Sirius Black régi celláját kapta. Nem tudta megmondani, mennyi ideig térdelt ott a földön, de mit számított az idő! Számára már nem jelentett többé semmit se. Orrát már az első pillanatban megcsapta a förtelmes bűz, ami átjárta a celláját. Most már tudta, milyen szaga van a börtönnek, és a halálnak, de eldöntötte, hogy soha nem fogja elfelejteni a szabadság édes illatát.

SS/HG

Hermione villámgyorsan kitárta az ablakot, ahogy meglátta a közeledő baglyot. Lélekszakadva oldozta le a madár lábáról a csomagot, majd sietve kiszámolta a harminc galleont. Igen drága holmit hozott neki a barna szárnyas, de ő bármennyi pénzt megadott volna a csomagért, hiszen már hosszú hónapok óta várt rá.  
Visszament az íróasztalához, és letépte a szürke papírt a naplókról. A földön számtalan újságpapír hevert, az asztalon legalább három bögre várta, hogy végre elmossák. A Reggeli Próféta minden nap Perselus Pitonról cikkezett. Az emberek élvezettel csámcsogtak a férfi múltján, holott hősként kellett volna tisztelniük. Az aznapi lap szalagcímén Dumbledore gyilkosának kivégzését követelték. Úgy gondolták, tárgyalás nélkül Dementor-csókra kéne ítélni!  
Ha Hermionén múlik, ez soha nem fog bekövetkezni. Harry és ő már többször beszéltek az új Mágiaügyi Miniszterrel, de minden próbálkozásuk hasztalannak bizonyult.  
Dacára annak, hogy Potter megmentette a varázsvilágot, az emberek még mindig hajlamosak voltak őt gyerekként kezelni. A Mágiaügyi Miniszter ostobaságnak tartotta a meséjüket, és alig várta, hogy Piton nyakát a markában szorongassa.

Abnar Furnival* hatalomra kerülése első hónapjaiban különleges auror csapatokat szervezett, és megkezdte a tisztogatást. Egyetlen halálfaló sem kerülheti el a büntetését! Ez volt a jelmondata. A közvélemény mélyen egyetértett vele, és noha Harry, minden létező újságnak elmondta az igazságot Piton szerepéről Dumbledore halálával kapcsolatban, Abnar nem volt hajlandó hinni neki. Engedni akart a nyomásnak, amit a varázslótársadalom gyakorolt rá, és példát akart statuálni Piton kivégzésével.  
De még ő sem szeghetett törvényt, sajnos kénytelen volt kivárni a Wizengamot döntését, de teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem fogják felmenteni a Roxfort egykori bájitaltan professzorát.

Harryt mardosta a düh, amiért ugyanúgy falakba ütközött, mint amikor a háború utáni hetekben megpróbálta tisztára mosni keresztapja jogtalanul bemocskolt nevét. Abnar nem volt hajlandó elismerni elődei hibáit. Ha bejelentette volna, hogy annak idején tévesen ítélték azkabani fogságra Sirius Blacket, akkor tömegével özönlöttek volna a minisztériumba az igazukat bizonygató varázslók és boszorkányok, hogy újratárgyaltassák valamelyik börtönben lévő családtagjuk, barátjuk ügyét.  
Ezt a botrányt Furnival nem engedhette meg magának a minisztersége elején.

Minerva McGalagony viszont nem törődött azzal, hogy milyen visszhangot vált ki tetteivel. Ezért mikor emléktáblát készíttetett a Voldemort rémuralma alatt hősiesen elesett boszorkányok és varázslók neveivel, Sirius Black is felkerült a márványtáblára. 

SS/HG

A miniszter konok viselkedése mindig is bőszítette Pottert. Sehogy sem fért a fejébe, hogy miért mindig olyan emberek kezébe kerül a hatalom, akik aztán nem hallgatnak másokra.

Szerencsére volt olyan ember, aki hitelt adott a szavuknak. Miután mindent elmondtak McGalagonynak, a Roxfort igazgatónője az összes befolyását latba vetette, hogy a lehetőségekhez mérten segíteni tudjon a bájitalmesternek. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Harry vagy Hermione esetleg tévednek a férfi ártatlanságát illetően. Feltétel nélkül bízott bennük. Ismerte annyira Albus Dumbledore-t, hogy megértse, a halála egy bonyolult és nehéz terv része volt.

Piton szökése után a Fonó soron lévő házát átkutatták az aurorok, és szinte minden mozdíthatót a minisztériumba cipeltek, hogy megvizsgálják. Minerva alig néhány doboznyi személyes tárgyat tudott visszaszerezni, amit azóta is az iskolai magánlakosztályában őrzött.

Hermione elővett egy darab pergament, pár sort rákörmölt, majd sietve visszacsomagolta az egyik naplót a papírba, hozzáerősítette a levelet, és felállt az asztaltól. Még csak reggel hét óra volt, az aurorok csak kilenckor kezdenek, ő mégis magára kanyarította a kabátját, a hóna alá csapta a csomagot, és elindult a minisztériumba. Súlyos galleonoktól kellett megszabadulnia, hogy a napló elkerülhessen ahhoz, akinek szánta. Még hogy az aurorok nem korruptak… 

SS/HG

Egy újabb gyötrelmekkel teli éjszaka telt el, és már hajnalodott. De az Azkaban rácsos ablakain nem sütött be a nap. Piton is csak onnan tudta számon tartani az idő múlását, hogy napi háromszor ételnek csúfolt moslékot löktek be a cellája ajtaján. Az aznapi reggelije sem volt ínycsiklandozóbb, mint a tegnapi vagy az azelőtti, de ezúttal valami más volt. Mikor már arra számított, hogy megint rávágják a súlyos rácsos ajtót, az őr valamit ledobott a tálcája mellé, majd gúnyosan felhorkant, mikor Piton felállt, és odalépett.

– Nehogy azt képzelje, hogy magával kivételezni fogunk! – morogta az őr. – Ezt a holmit csak azért kaphatja meg, mert fentről utasítottak minket.  
Az auror megvetően elhúzta a száját, majd becsukta az ajtót, és elvonult.

Piton várt még pár percet, majd lehajolt, és felvette a szürke papírba csomagolt holmit. A tálcáját érintetlenül hagyta, csak akkor evett, ha már nem bírta tovább, de máskülönben nem volt hajlandó belekanalazni abba a szemétbe.  
A csomag már fel volt bontva, bár érthető volt, hogy az őrök tüzetesen meg fogják vizsgálni. Még soha senki nem kapott semmit ebben a börtönben, itt nem volt szokás, a látogatás is nagyon szigorú szabályokhoz volt kötve, bár az sem volt jellemző, hogy valaki olyan bolond lett volna, hogy önszántából idejöjjön.

A bájitalmester lassan széthajtotta a papírt, majd egyesével az ágyára pakolt mindent. Egy üveg fekete tintát, egy pennát, egy naplót. A boríték szintén fel volt bontva. Kíváncsian húzta ki belőle a levelet, de először nem látott rajta semmit. Megfordította a lapot, és abban a pillanatban kirajzolódtak rajta a betűk, miután elolvasta azt a pár sort, komoran összevonta a szemöldökét.

_Piton professzor!_

Nincs egyedül, segíteni fogok magának, mert tudom, hogy ártatlan! Kérem, használja a naplót!  
H. G.

A férfi az ölébe vette a naplót, majd kinyitotta, és alighogy ezt megtette, a lapok vörösen felizzottak, és már meg is jelentek rajta egykori diákjának összetéveszthetetlen gyöngybetűi.

– Örülök, hogy megkapta a csomagot, professzor. Ez egy különleges napló, aminek a párja nálam van. Tizenkét beszélgetésre alkalmas. Minden, amit leír, megjelenik az én naplómban, és én válaszolni tudok. Ha az egyikünk befejezettnek tekinti a beszélgetést, csak becsukja a naplót, és…  
Piton abban a szent pillanatban ráhajtotta a fedelet a lapokra. Esze ágában sem volt Grangerrel társalogni, vagy bárki mással. Nem, ő nem kért senki szánalmából! Ledobta a naplót az ágy lábához, és minden mást is mellé tett, ami a csomagban volt.

Hermione megütközve nézett a naplóra, aminek fénye kihunyt, mikor a férfi becsukta a sajátját. Elképzelése sem volt, mi történhetett, talán megzavarták a férfit, vagy ne adja Merlin, elvették tőle a naplót? De hiszen galleonok tömkelegét adta az azkabani őröknek, és annak az aurornak is, aki a börtönkörülményeket felügyelte a minisztériumból.  
Már kora hajnaltól kezdve ébren volt, és egy percre sem vette le a szemét a naplóról, még a fürdőszobába is magával vitte, nehogy elszalassza a lehetőséget, hogy végre beszélhessen a férfival. Erre most tessék, alighogy leírta az első pár sort, a beszélgetés máris abbamaradt.  
Idegesen kezdett el kutatni az asztalán az újságok között, mert tudta, hogy valahol ott kell lennie a pontos használati utasításnak. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor végre a kezében volt a világoskék papírlap.

_Az oda-vissza napló tizenkét beszélgetésre alkalmas. Mindkét fél birtokol egy könyvet, amibe írhatnak egymásnak, ezáltal lehetnek a világ bármely pontján, kapcsolatba tudnak lépni a másikkal. Az első beszélgetés akkor kezdődik, amikor mindkét fél kinyitja a naplót. Ekkortól lép életbe a mágia, amit vörösen izzó fény jelez. Ezután bármikor bármely fél kezdeményezheti a beszélgetést. A leveleket a napló becsukásával tudják lezárni. De vigyázat, tizenkét alkalom után a naplót nem lehet többé használni!_

Piton végigfeküdt az ágyán, és igyekezett nem arra gondolni, hogy Black éveken át feküdt ugyanezen a helyen. A matracból áporodott szag áradt, amit képtelen volt megszokni. A szemét lehunyta egy percre. Nem aludt rendesen már hosszú ideje, és tudta, hogy ez most már mindig így lesz.  
Valami szokatlan neszre kapta fel a fejét, pár másodpercig fülelt, majd rájött a titok nyitjára. Az ágy lábánál lévő napló úgy ugrándozott a por lepte kövön, mintha egy aprócska bolha volna, időről-időre nekiütődött a fémlábaknak.

Piton ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt, majd felkapta a naplót, és egy dühös mozdulattal kinyitotta.

– Piton, ha maga az, kérem, válaszoljon! Remélem, az előbb nem azért csukta be a könyvet, mert elvették magától!  
Hermione idegesen rágta a szája szélét, és várta, hogy a férfi visszaírjon neki.  
Perselus dühösen meredt a könyvre. Hát ez a lány soha nem adja fel? Letekerte a tintásüveg tetejét, majd belemártotta a pennát, és olyan gyorsan odafirkantotta azt az egy sort, hogy két pacát is ejtett közben.  
– Mit akar tőlem, Granger?  
A lány megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt. A férfi szálkás betűit semmivel sem tévesztette volna össze.  
– Hála a magasságosnak, már azt hittem, valami baj történt…  
Piton elképedve nézte a lány kézírását. Baj? Ugyan mi baj lehetne azon kívül, hogy ő itt rohad a börtönben.  
– Hagyjon engem békén, nem óhajtok magával társalogni!  
– De nekünk muszáj beszélnünk! Figyeljen ide, mint mondtam, ez a napló csak tizenkét beszélgetésre alkalmas, és ebből egyet már elvesztegettünk. Ha becsukja a könyvet, akkor azzal értelemszerűen megszakítja a levelezést.  
– Akkor most legalább egyértelmű lesz magának is, hogy nem akarok magával beszélni!

Piton megint becsukta a könyvet, és ezúttal elhajította a cellája másik sarkába. Ha tehette volna, kihajítja az ablakon, de a rács olyan sűrű volt rajta, hogy csak egyesével tudta volna a lapokat kipasszírozni.

Hermione toporzékolni tudott volna mérgében. Hogy lehet ennyire csökönyös ez a férfi? Miért nem érti meg, hogy segíteni akar neki? Megint a kezébe fogta a pennát, és egy újabb üzenetet írt a férfinak, de ezúttal az indulatai vezérelték.

– Gratulálok, már csak tíz beszélgetés maradt! Nem olyannak ismertem, mint aki pazarolja a dolgokat! Azonnal vegye a kezébe a pennát, és írjon vissza, mert beszélni akarok magával!  
Hermione remélte, hogy a bájitalmester nem fogja cserbenhagyni, mert ha nem hajlandó vele kommunikálni, akkor sehogy nem fogja tudni rávenni. Azt azért mégsem kérhette az őröktől, hogy parancsoljanak rá Pitonra.  
– Mi a jó büdös fenét akar tőlem, Granger?  
Perselus jól ismerte a lány kitartását, de egyáltalán nem volt kedve bájcsevegni. Az adott helyzetben semmihez sem volt kedve, a maradék energiáját arra szerette volna fordítani, hogy mélységesen sajnálja magát. Az elmúlt húsz évben ezt már tökéletesen elsajátította.  
– Mint már mondtam, segíteni szeretnék önnek, Piton professzor. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy kiszabadítsam onnan, mert tudom, hogy ártatlan…  
Piton keserűen elhúzta a száját.  
– És ezt mégis hogy tervezi? Ideoson az éj leple alatt, és elrágja a rácsokat? Hagyjon engem békén, nincs időm a maga őrültségeire. Úgy tűnik, a megmentési kényszer ragadós… Fogja kézen a kis barátját, és kezeltessék magukat!  
Hermione nem volt hajlandó felvenni a bájitalmester sértéseit. Ha őt börtönözték volna be, hasonló lelkiállapotban lett volna, ezért úgy döntött, felülkerekedik a büszkeségén, és lenyeli a békát. Ha a férfi gúnyolódva hajlandó csak vele társalogni, ám legyen.  
– Elhiszem, hogy feldúlt, az ön helyzetében én is az lennék. De meg kell értenie, hogy én nem az ellensége vagyok. Láttam az emlékeit, és tudom, hogy ártatlan. Kitűzték a tárgyalása időpontját, tíz hetünk maradt. Addig is, minden tőlem telhetőt meg szeretnék tenni, hogy elviselhetőbbé tegyem magának a börtönben töltött időt.  
Piton szemöldöke a hajvonaláig szaladt. Le se tagadhatná ez az ostoba kis boszorkány, hogy egykoron griffendéles volt. Micsoda naiv eszméket kerget! Hogy tehetné bárki elviselhetővé az ittlétet?  
– Nem kértem a segítségét!  
– Pedig én akkor sem hagyom magára! Tanúskodni fogok, ahogyan Harry is, és maga ki fog onnan jutni. A Wizengamot meg fogja vizsgálni az emlékeinket, és _Veritas_ szérumot is hajlandóak vagyunk bevenni, ha arra lesz szükség.  
– Csak a rend kedvéért kérdezem meg… Ha ennyire hisz az ártatlanságomban, miért nem mondta el eddig a kis meséjét az illetékeseknek?  
Hermione keze megállt a könyv felett. Talán jobb lesz, ha elmondja az igazat a férfinak, nincs értelme hazugságokkal ámítania.  
– A Mágiaügyi Miniszter nem hisz nekünk, de vannak olyanok, akik igen. McGalagony professzor is mellénk állt, ahogy a Rend megmaradt tagjai is, és bár az a fafejű Abnar nem hajlandó minket komolyan venni, a Wizengamot meg fog minket hallgatni. Az igazság a mi oldalunkon áll!

Ha Piton nem a koszos azkabani cellája ótvaros priccsén ült volna, bizonyára megengedi magának azt a luxust, hogy most hangosan felnevessen. Az igazság soha nem állt mellé, még csak hírből sem ismerték egymást. Pontosan tudta, hogy zajlik egy ilyen meghallgatás. Ha a Wizengamot valakit bűnösnek akar találni, akkor annak is fogja, nincs apelláta. Egyszer már menthette az irháját, de az a személy, akinek a szava döntő szerepet játszott abban, hogy ő megmenekült, most halott. Ráadásul ő maga ölte meg. Mit számítanak a körülmények? Tényleg gyilkos volt, az nem volt érdekes, hogy miért tette. Kioltotta Albus Dumbledore életét azon a végzetes éjszakán a csillagvizsgáló toronyban.

– Dicséretes, hogy így a szívén viseli a sorsomat.  
Hermione tudta, hogy a férfi minden szava marú gúnytól csöpög.  
– Én legalább törődöm magával, és ezt tényleg értékelnie kéne. Az állítólagos barátai, a Malfoyok, felszívódtak, eltűntek a föld színéről, ők aztán nem fognak kiállni maga mellett!  
Ezzel Piton is tisztában volt. Lucius Malfoy soha nem állt ki senki mellett a családtagjain kívül. Ha valamihez nem fűződött érdeke, akkor a kisujját sem mozdította.  
– Szerzek magának egy ügyvédet, és együtt kitaláljuk, mihez kezdjünk.  
– Sok szerencsét kívánok hozzá, Granger. Valami azt súgja, hogy nem tolonganak az ajtaja előtt a buzgó törvény ifjak, hogy részt vegyenek a maga szamaritánus expedíciójában. Most szólok, hogy az anyagi lehetőségeim eléggé korlátozottak, momentán nincs nálam az erszényem, és kétlem, hogy átruccanhatnék a Gringottsba, hogy átutaljak magának.

Hermione tudta, hogy galleonok sokaságától fognak megszabadulni Harryvel, mire találnak valakit, aki hajlandó lesz képviselni az ügyüket, de egyikük sem akarta feladni anélkül, hogy legalább megpróbálták volna. Mindketten úgy gondolták, hogy Piton ügyét ők fogják finanszírozni, illetve leginkább Potter.  
Potter az elmúlt hetekben tucatnyi interjút adott, és a lehető legtöbb fórumon hangoztatta, hogy Perselus Piton ártatlan, bár ezt már a háború után is megtette. Sajnos azonban a közvélemény nem értett vele egyet, és eddig csak azt sikerült elérnie, hogy megint megkérdőjeleződött az épelméjűsége, mint amikor annak idején Caramel állította róla, hogy Dumbledore-ral együtt bolondok.

– Nem fogom feladni!  
– Azt mindjárt gondoltam.  
A férfi hangulatán uralkodó letargia kissé foszladozni kezdett. Valóban jó volt valakivel beszélni, még ha az illető a valaha volt legidegesítőbb diákja is volt. De legalább egy pillanatra érezte, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy még számít. Bár ezért nem akart köszönetet mondani.  
– Egész pontosan mi is motiválja magát? Ha jól sejtem, a lelkiismerete és az igazságérzete nagyban közrejátszik benne, hogy most itt írogat nekem.  
Hermione egy percre lehunyta a szemét. Egy éve kínozták rémálmok, minden éjjel a Szellemszállással álmodott, a padlót borító rengeteg vérrel. Az életéért küzdő férfi látványa kísértette.  
– Sajnálom… Sajnálom…  
– Oh, értem, tehát most meg kéne bocsátanom, hogy egyiküknek sem volt annyi esze, hogy valóban megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy meghaltam-e?  
– Azt hittük, hogy… Abban a helyzetben…  
Hermione próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, de mielőtt leírhatta volna, amit szeretett volna, Piton szálkás betűi újfent megjelentek a könyvben.  
– Tartsa meg magának a magyarázkodását. A maguk gondatlanságának köszönhetem, hogy meg tudtam szökni! Tulajdonképpen még hálásnak is kéne lennem, de ne legyenek tévképzetei, nem vagyok az.  
_Persze, hogy nem az!_ – morogta a lány az orra alatt.  
Hermione képtelen volt szavakba önteni, mennyire sajnálja a dolgot, és milyen bűnösnek érzi magát a történtek miatt. Tudta, hogy ezt a terhet már örökre magával fogja cipelni.  
– Milyenek a benti körülmények? Hogy bánnak magával?  
Piton körbenézett a cellájában. A fal tövében lévő toalettből iszonyatos bűz áradt. Az egész börtön hideg volt és nyirkos.  
– A ma reggeli szalonnám kicsit túl volt sütve, azt hiszem, szólni fogok a séfnek. Délutánonként, ha napos az idő, szívesen sétálgatok a parkban, de jószerével a szobámban ücsörgök egy pohár bor társaságában, és olvasok.  
– Ne humorizálja el a dolgot!  
– Mégis mit gondol, hol vagyok? Ez itt nem a Grand Hotel, Granger! Napi háromszor tálalnak fel moslékot, és nincsenek luxuskörülmények!  
Hermione fáradtan fújta ki a levegőt. Voltak elképzelései róla, hogy milyen lehet egy börtöncella, habár Sirius érthető módon soha nem beszélt a bent töltött időről.  
– Fel fogom keresni a börtönkörülményekért felelős hivatalnokot, és ráveszem, hogy adjanak valami ehetőt magának. Gondolom, a tisztálkodási lehetőségei sem a legideálisabbak, pedig a nyakán lévő seb…  
Hirtelen abbahagyta az írást.  
– Mi van vele?  
– Hogy tudott megmenekülni?  
– Bezoár kő, minden valamire való Bájitalmesternek van a készletében. Nekem akkor a zsebemben volt, készültem.  
A lány már kezdte érteni a dolgot. Olyan hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy a férfinak volt ereje leerőszakolni a saját torkán azt a követ. De mégis megtette. Emberfeletti próbatétel lehetett.  
– Most elbúcsúzom, de hamarosan újra jelentkezem, ha tudtam valamit intézni, mindenképpen írok.  
– Én itt leszek, de ne számítson rá, hogy vissza fogok írni, már így is több időt vesztegettem magára, mint szükséges volt.  
Hermione megcsóválta a fejét. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi komolyan gondolja az előbbi mondatát, de remélte, hogy nem. Kapcsolatban kell maradniuk, csak így van esélyük. Az emlékek nem voltak annyira részletesek, hogy mindent tudjanak, Pitonnak el kell majd mesélnie, hogy jutottak el Dumbledore-ral odáig, hogy meghozzák azt a hihetetlenül nehéz döntést.  
– Vigyázzon magára, professzor!  
– Milyen dőreségeket képes összeirkálni! Menjen a dolgára, Granger!  
Ezzel a végszóval Piton becsukta a naplót, és letette a párnájára. Még hosszú percekig ült az ágyán mozdulatlanul a sötétségbe révedve. Talán van reménye. Talán…


	2. Chapter 2

Második levél

Albert Finely komótosan kevergette a kávéját az asztalánál ülve. Bár minden csendes volt az osztályon, ő mégsem volt nyugodt. Az utóbbi időben bőven volt oka idegeskedni. Hermione Granger minden nap legalább kétszer bemasírozott az irodájába, és beszélni akart vele Perselus Piton ügyében, amióta a férfit az Azkabanba zárták.  
A tisztviselő eddig sikeresen lerázta a lányt azzal az indokkal, hogy sajnos rettentően be van táblázva, és hetekig nem tud neki időpontot adni a megbeszélésre. De emiatt a boszorkány naponta írt neki levelet, hogy ismertesse vele a panaszait.  
Egy börtönjóléti tisztviselőnek roppant nehéz az élete…

Albert titkárnője, Matilda, megállt a férfi irodájának küszöbén, és közölte, hogy előrébb hozta az ebédszünetét. A varázsló nemtörődöm módon bólintott, majd maga elé húzott egy aktát, és olvasni kezdte a jelentést. Hermione gyors léptekkel szelte át a minisztériumi előcsarnokot. Beszállt a liftbe, és megnyomta az ötödik szint gombját. Mikor a felvonó megérkezett, kiszállt, majd elindult a folyosón. Ahogy megpillantotta Matildát, gyorsan behúzódott egy oszlop mögé, várt egy kicsit, míg a nő beszáll a liftbe, majd folytatta az útját. Már becsukott szemmel is eltalált volna Albert Finely irodájához. Tudta, hogy a férfinak nem fűlik a foga ahhoz, hogy beszéljen vele, de őt ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Piton ügye nem tűrt halasztást.

A lány kihasználta, hogy a titkárnő házon kívül volt, így akadálytalanul bevonulhatott Albert irodájába, senki nem tartóztatta fel, mint máskor.

– Jó napot, Mr. Finely! – mosolygott a férfira.  
A varázsló a meglepetéstől majdnem leöntötte magát a kávéval. Hiába próbálta elrejteni az érzéseit, egyértelműen az arcára volt írva, hogy nem örül a lány felbukkanásának.  
– Miss Granger! – biccentett. – Nem emlékszem, hogy megbeszéltük volna…  
– Igen, tudom, nagyon elfoglalt – vágott a szavába a lány. – De én nem fogom sokáig rabolni az idejét, szóval a legjobb lesz, ha most szépen hagyja, hogy elmondjam, miért jöttem, és már végeztünk is egymással.  
Hermione kérdezés nélkül helyet foglalt a férfival szemben, majd várakozás telien nézett rá. Finely megadóan sóhajtott, nem volt mit tenni, ha nem akarja botrányosan kitessékelni a boszorkányt az irodájából, végig kell hallgatnia.  
A lány magabiztosan kihúzta a hátát ültében, ravaszkásan elmosolyodott, majd belefogott a mondandójába. A tisztviselő már a második mondatnál elsápadt, és ahogy egyre többet hallott a lány követeléseiből, már szabályosan a rosszullét környékezte. Már korábban is szembesült Granger lehetetlen követeléseivel a leveleiben, de így magától az érintettől hallani, sokkoló volt. Hirtelen kevésnek érezte a levegőt a szobában, és hiába rángatta a nyakkendője csomóját, ez az érzés nem múlt el.

– Mr. Finely, jól érzi magát? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben az egyre furcsábban viselkedő férfit méregette.  
– Azt hiszem, mindjárt elájulok – nyögte Albert.  
A lány megrovóan megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy bármi szükség lenne erre a drámára.  
– Kisasszony, maga olyasmiket követel, amiket nem tudok teljesíteni! – ellenkezett a férfi védekezően maga elé tartott kézzel.  
– Semmi olyat nem kértem magától, ami ellenkezne a szabályzattal. Utánanéztem…  
Hermione kipakolta az asztalra a táskájából a vaskos törvénykönyvet, amit több helyen is bejelölt.  
– Abban az esetben, ha az illető még a tárgyalása előtt áll, tehát él az ártatlanság vélelme, megilletik azok a jogok, amiket szabad emberként gyakorolhatott…  
Albert megtörölte gyöngyöző homlokát.  
– Értse meg, Miss Granger, ez lehet, hogy le van ott írva, de a gyakorlatban még soha nem volt rá példa, hogy egy azkabani fogolynak bármilyen engedményeket tegyünk! Ha a sajtó megneszelné, nekünk végünk lenne.  
– Nem szegne törvényt, én csak azt kértem öntől, hogy Perselus Piton megkapja a napi háromszori étkezést, a lehetőséget a tisztálkodásra…  
– Amennyire én tudom, most is kap enni! – vágott a szavába a férfi.  
– Moslékot szolgálnak fel neki! Rendes ételre gondoltam.  
Albert hevesen rázta a fejét. Nem adhat ilyen engedményeket. Hermione sejtette, hogy ez nem lesz könnyű menet, és nem szívesen élt vissza a helyzettel, de a sors úgy hozta, hogy elő kellett hozakodnia a mocskos részletekkel.  
– Tudja, Rita Vitrol jó ismerősöm, és bizonyára érdekelné egy szaftos kis pletyka a minisztériumi alkalmazottak korrumpálhatóságáról…  
Granger nagyon remélte, hogy kellőképpen rá tud ijeszteni a férfira, mert természetesen esze ágában sem volt ahhoz a magát újságírónak nevező firkászhoz fordulni, aki semmi máshoz nem értett, csak hogy kiforgassa az interjúalanyai szavait, és óriási botrányt kavarjon a cikkeivel. Vitrol minden alakommal a lehető legmesszebb rugaszkodott a valós tényektől és az igazságtól, ezért Hermione nem is akarta arra pazarolni az idejét, hogy szóba álljon vele.  
– Maga most zsarolni próbál? – A férfi eddig sápadt arca hirtelen paprikapiros színt öltött magára.  
– Szép kis summát tett el már a múltkori alkalommal is, mikor beküldettem magával a naplót – emlékeztette a lány. – Nehogy azt gondolja, hogy ez titokban fog maradni, ha nem hajlandó segíteni nekem!  
A tisztviselő hirtelen felpattant, és villámgyorsan becsukta az irodája ajtaját. Nem tudhatta biztosan, hogy a lány csak blöfföl, vagy tényleg jó ismeretséget ápol az újságíróval, ezért jobbnak látta, ha óvatosabban bánik a szavakkal.  
– Akkor saját magát is leleplezné. – Elégedetten elvigyorodott, ahogy lassan visszasétált az asztalához, úgy érezte, végre fogást talált a boszorkányon.  
– Tiszteletben álló háborús hős vagyok, az én szavam áll majd a magáéval szemben, és higgye el, hogy be tudom úgy sározni magát, hogy az én „bűnösségem" eltörpüljön emellett! Hiszen én csak egy őszintén aggódó fiatal boszorkány vagyok, aki kétségbeesésében nem látott más utat, maga pedig könnyűszerrel kihasznált engem.  
Finely holtsápadttá vált. Hermione olyan tökéletesen eljátszotta az ártatlan nő szerepét, hogy a férfi elhitte neki, hogy képes lenne előállni ezzel a mesével.  
– Mit is akart tőlem? – kérdezte remegő szájszéllel, és ökölbe szorított kezét elrejtette az asztallap alatt.  
– Örülök, hogy végre szót értünk egymással… Háromszori étkezést, ami kimeríti az egészséges táplálék fogalmát, és napi tisztálkodási lehetőséget.  
– Heti egyszer tisztálkodhat – alkudozott a férfi.  
– Heti három!  
– Kettő, és ez az utolsó szavam! – csapott az asztalra a varázsló.  
Hermione beleegyezően bólintott.  
– Be kell küldenie hozzá egy gyógyítót is, hogy megvizsgálja – közölte az újabb követelését a lány.  
– Mégis minek, talán beteg?  
Hermione olyan szúrósan nézett a férfira, hogy Finely egy percre valóban megijedt tőle.  
– Mint azt esetleg tudja, Pitont úgy egy éve a csata során megmarta egy hatalmas kígyó, és az elmúlt időszakban nem kapott megfelelő orvosi ellátást, csoda, hogy életben van. Szeretném, ha megkapná a szükséges kezelést.  
Finely gyorsan elővette a fiókjából Piton kartonját, és átfutotta a jelentést. Valóban szó esik benne a férfi nyakán található hegekről, de a bájitalmester az elfogása után történt vallatás során megtagadta, hogy elmondja azok eredetét.  
– Ezt egyszerűen nem engedélyezhetem! – csukta be az aktát a férfi. – Ha a többi rab meglátja, hogy Mr. Piton különleges elbánásban részesül, akkor ők is elő fognak állni a követeléseikkel.  
Hermione rövid kacajt hallatott.  
– Ugyan, Mr. Finely, a rabok többsége már régen megtébolyodott, azt se tudják, hogy ők maguk kicsodák, nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy bármi miatt követelőznének. Egyébiránt a többiek esetében már megszületett egy ítélet, és egyetlen esetben sem áll fenn az ártatlanság lehetősége, tehát teljesen másfajta törvények vonatkoznak rájuk. – Hermione nem volt hajlandó lejjebb adni a követeléseiből. – Mindazonáltal könnyedén elkerülheti az esetleges kínos incidenseket, ha Pitont átteszi egy olyan „magánzárkába", ahol teljesen el lenne különítve a folyosón lévő többi rabtól.  
– Honnan tudja, hogy vannak magánzárkáink? – vonta fel a férfi a szemöldökét gyanakvóan.  
Az Azkabant sok száz évvel ezelőtt építették, és az alaprajzát biztonsági okból már réges-régen megsemmisítették.  
– Tippeltem – mosolygott Hermione.

Albert belátta, hogy nincs értelme tovább vitatkoznia a boszorkánnyal. Kelletlenül lefirkantotta egy darab pergamenre az egyik ismerősének a nevét, aki gyógyítóként dolgozott a Szent Mungóban, majd átnyújtotta a lánynak, de a lelkére kötötte, hogy őt hagyja ki az egészből.  
– Maga soha nem volt itt, és mi soha nem is beszéltünk!  
– Természetesen így van!  
– Ez volt az utolsó, amit tenni tudtam Piton ügyében, többet ne keressen fel!  
– Megértettem! – bólintott Granger.  
Nem sokkal ezután Hermione felállt, és az ajtó felé indult. Finely alig várta, hogy a lány elhagyja az irodát, és fohászkodott Merlinhez, hogy soha többé ne legyen szerencséje ehhez a manipulatív nőhöz. 

SS/HG

Az ajánlott gyógyító nagyon szimpatikus ember benyomását keltette a lányban. Miután Hermione elmagyarázta neki a helyzetet, Mr. Baynard biztosította róla, hogy elviszi a szükséges kenőcsöket és bájitalokat a férfinak. Egyetlen akadályt sem gördített a látogatás elé, pedig nyilvánvalóan tisztában volt vele, hogy miért börtönözték be a bájitalmestert, hiszen az elfogása óta minden nap megjelent róla egy cikk a Reggeli Prófétában.  
A gyógyító a galleonokkal teli zsákocskát csak vonakodva fogadta el, hiszen az esküje ellenezte az efféle juttatásokat, de a boszorkány ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy eltegye.

– Mr. Piton nagyon szerencsés ember, hogy nem mondott le róla – mondta búcsúzóul az ősz hajú férfi.

Hermione hazafelé végig a gyógyító utolsó szavain gondolkozott. Ha a férfi tudta volna, hogy a bűntudat vezérli, talán nem gondolta volna, hogy tényleg olyan nemes lélek. Sokszor eltöprengett rajta, hogy vajon akkor is hajlandó lett volna-e segíteni egykori professzorának, ha nem hagyják ott a Szellemszálláson. Ha megvizsgálták volna a pulzusát, és gondoskodtak volna róla, talán nem érezné, hogy valamit jóvá kell tennie. Lehet, hogy így lenne…  
Piton soha nem adott rá okot, hogy bárki is kedvelje, vagy akár egyetlen jó gondolata támadjon vele kapcsolatban. Mindig és mindenkor rideg és lekezelő volt a környezetével. Hermione soha nem szerette a férfit, bár nem is utálta úgy, mint Harry és Ron. Elismerte Piton intelligenciáját és tudását, de máig bántotta, hogy ő soha nem részesült abban a kegyben, hogy a férfi akár egyszer is különösebb figyelmet szenteljen neki. Egyszer sem dicsérte meg a munkáját, hiába készítette el kifogástalanul a főzeteit vagy éppen a házi dolgozatait, és soha nem volt hajlandó egyenrangúként kezelni a mardekáros ház tanulóival, holott sokuknál okosabb volt.  
De félre kellett tennie a sérelmeit, lenyelni a büszkeségét. Hermione tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton soha nem ismerné el, hogy valaha is hibát követett el az ő megítélésében. 

SS/HG

Az azkabani őrök újabb tetemes összeggel gazdagodtak, és ezért nem is kellett különösebb erőfeszítést tenniük.  
Hajnalban kirángatták a férfit a cellájából, és felkísérték az egyik toronyba, ahol egy elkülönített „lakrészt" kapott. A toronyban csak ez az egy cella volt megépítve, közel s távol egy teremtett lélek sem tartózkodott. EZ sem volt sokkal otthonosabb, mint az előző helye, de mintha kevésbé bűzlött volna a sarokban lévő toalett. A férfi nem kérdezett semmit, amúgy sem számított válaszra.  
Később meglepődve vizsgálta a tálcáján lévő reggeli zabkását, és a csodálkozása csak fokozódott, mikor ebédre párolt zöldséget és egy papírvékonyságú sültet kapott. Késő este az őrök ráparancsoltak, hogy kelljen fel az ágyáról, és elvezették egy sötét folyosóra, majd belökték egy gyéren megvilágított helyiségbe, és a kezébe nyomták a valaha látott legdurvább mosószappant.  
– Aztán jól mossa meg mindenhol… – röhögött az egyik sárgás fogú férfi.  
– Lehet, hogy már leszáradt neki – gúnyolódott a másik férfi.  
A víz jéghideg volt, de Pitont nem érdekelte. El se tudta mondani, mennyire jó érzés volt lemosnia magáról azt a sok mocskot, ami eddig ráragadt. Nem időzhetett bent túl sokáig, talán ha tíz percig volt a zuhanyzóban.

A gyógyító másnap késő este bagolypostázott a lánynak. Hermione feszengve várta, hogy fog elsülni az egész. Nem írta meg a bájitalmesternek, hogy látogatót küld hozzá, csak az után akart vele beszélni, hogy a gyógyító már járt nála.

Éjféltájt a legnagyobb titokban becsempészték Mr. Baynardot, aki alaposan megvizsgálta Piton nyakát. Az ősz hajú férfi fel volt készülve a legrosszabbra, mégis elborzadt a látványtól. A nem megfelelő kezelés miatt a bájitalmesteren lévő harapásnyom durván forrt össze, és a mai napig nem gyógyultak meg a sebet körülvevő erek.  
A gyógyító döbbenten vizsgálta Pitont, meg volt róla győződve, hogy ekkora dózisú méreg után az idegek és inak nem regenerálódtak volna csak úgy maguktól. Ekkor a fekete hajú varázsló elmondta neki, hogy milyen bájitalokkal kezelte magát, amikor éppen volt olyan szerencséje, hogy hozzájutott az összetevőkhöz.  
Ha más körülmények között találkoztak volna, akkor a gyógyító azonnal felajánlott volna Pitonnak egy állást az ispotályban, de így inkább csak elismeréssel vegyes csodálattal hallgatta a férfit.  
Nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy mit is gondoljon a bájitalmesterről. Intelligens varázslónak látszott, nem pedig elvetemült gyilkosnak. Az újságok mindenféle szörnyűséget írtak róla, nagy hangsúlyt fektetve arra a kegyetlenségre, amivel kioltotta pártfogója életét. A gyógyító nem ismerte személyesen Albus Dumbledore-t, de tudta, hogy a halálával súlyos veszteség érte a varázsvilágot.

– Ez ugyan valószínűleg nem olyan hatékony kenőcs, mint amit maga tudna elkészíteni, de segít majd az izomfájdalom csökkentésében. A sebet sajnos már nem nagyon tudom kezelni, de az a két bájital segíthet javítani a szövetállományán.  
– Értem – bólintott Piton.  
– Ha lenne rá módom, hogy felnyissam a sebét és újra összeforrasszam, akkor talán…  
A bájitalmester végigfuttatta ujjait az érdes sebszéleken, majd tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Már így is több mint eleget tett értem. 

SS/HG

Hermione fáradtan ébredt reggel, bár ez az érzés lassan már mindennapossá vált. Harry késő este meglátogatta, nem sokkal azután, hogy megkapta a gyógyító levelét.  
Potter sem festett valami fényesen, bár ez inkább az auror képzés számlájára volt írható. A fiú megfeszített tempóban vett részt a kiképzésen, emellett minden erejével magolta az elméletet. Ha éppen volt egy szusszanásnyi ideje, azonnal Piton ügyében kezdett el intézkedni, de eddig nem sokra jutott.  
Azt már kiderítette, hogy nagyjából kik lesznek benne a wizengamoti bizottságban, de még mindig nem tudott ügyvédet keríteni egykori roxfortos tanárának.  
Egyelőre még csak lehetősége sem volt rá, hogy bárkit megvesztegessen, mert amint közölte, hogy kinek az ügyében jár el, azonnal rávágták az ajtót. McGalagony professzor is igyekezett felhasználni a kapcsolatait, de sajnos az igazgatónő is minduntalan falakba ütközött. A Rend tagjai nemkívánatos személyekké váltak a társadalom szemében, miután ők és közeli hozzátartozóik kiálltak Piton ártatlansága mellett. Egyikük sem kérdőjelezte meg, amit Harry látott a merengőben, majd egyes részleteit elmesélte nekik. Kingsley szénája rosszul állt az auror parancsnokságon. Maga a miniszter tiltotta meg neki, hogy részt vegyen abban az akcióban, ami során Pitont elfogták. Tartott tőle, hogy esetleg szabotálná a dolgot, ne adj' Merlin még értesítené a bájitalmestert.

SS/HG

Hermione kedveszegetten főzte meg magának a szokásos reggeli teáját. Nem akarta elmondani a férfinak, hogy kilenc héttel a tárgyalása előtt még mindig nem tud neki semmi biztatót felmutatni. De ettől függetlenül meg akarta tudni, mi vezetett el Dumbledore haláláig, az utolsó részletet is ki akarta szedni Pitonból.  
Délutánig várt, majd nem tudta tovább visszafogni olthatatlan kíváncsiságát, és leült az íróasztalához, majd fellapozta a naplót, és írni kezdett.

– Jó napot, Piton professzor! Remélem, jobban érzi magát.  
Piton nem akarta beismerni, de már várta, hogy a lány jelentkezzen, hiszen meg akarta tudni, hogy sikerült neki elintéznie, hogy emberibb körülmények között várhassa ki a tárgyalása időpontját.  
– Mihez képest kéne jobban éreznem magam?  
Hermione fáradtan sóhajtott. Sehogyan sem értette, hogy miért akarja ezt az ostoba játékot játszani vele a férfi.  
– Miért kell magából minden válaszát kiudvarolnom? Azt hittem, kicsit jobb körülmények közé került most, hogy tudomásom szerint egy elkülönített cellában van, és napi háromszori étkezése során már nem moslékot szolgálnak fel önnek.  
Piton felhorkantott a „szolgálnak" szó olvasása után. Amennyiben azt, amikor levágják az ételét a mocskos padlóra, aminek a fele ennek következtében kifolyik a tányérból, felszolgálásnak nevezik, akkor valóban nem lehet egy rossz szava sem.  
A bájitalmester egy másodpercre lepillantott az üres tányérjára, ami még mindig ott árválkodott az ágya melletti tálcán. Valójában sokkal jobb étvággyal fogyasztotta el az ebédjét, és ha a büszkesége engedte volna, talán még a tányért is kinyalogatja.  
– Kapott lehetőséget a tisztálkodásra?  
– Hogyha a jéghideg vizet és a durva mosószappant kielégítőnek találja, akkor ez esetben jelenthetem, hogy igen, már volt szerencsém a varázslatosan összkomfortos fürdőhelyiséghez. Megjegyzem, nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ez a roppant előkelő intézmény rendelkezik ilyen hellyel.  
Hermione nem várta el a férfitól, hogy bármit is megköszönjön neki, hiszen jól tudta, hogy még így is embertelen körülmények között kell most élnie, ezért nem is szólt semmit a bájitalmester szarkasztikus megjegyzésére.  
– Érdeklődve hallgatnám meg a beszámolóját arról, hogy sikerült elintéznie ezeket a szolgáltatásokat…  
– Jobb, ha inkább nem írom le, legyen elég annyi, hogy az őrök erszénye egyre csak gyarapszik.  
– Nocsak, rám pazarolja a megtakarított galleonjait? Igazán dicséretes, Granger, lassan megfizetődik az a kis bűntudata, ami van.  
Piton keserűen elhúzta a száját. Bárcsak képes lenne egyszerűen azt írni, hogy köszöni, amit a lány érte tesz. De képtelen volt rá… Pedig hálás volt. Nagyon kevés ember volt, aki valaha valamit önzetlenül tett érte, és azok közül kettőnek a halálához közvetlenül hozzájárult. Így nem mondhatta, hogy bővelkedne jóakarókban.

Hermione beharapta a szája szélét. Talán ideje lenne, hogy elmondja az igazat a férfinak. Megfordult a fejében, hogy elferdíti a valós tényeket, de nem akart hazudni.

– Igazából Harry finanszírozza a költségeit…  
Piton kezéből kiesett a penna. Az eddig érzett hálája nyomtalanul eltűnt, és a méltán híres önérzete átvette az irányítást az érzelmei felett. Semmit nem akart Pottertől, főleg nem azt, hogy segítsen rajta!  
– Akkor mondja meg a kis barátjának, hogy méltóságomon alulinak érzem ezt az egészet, és a továbbiakban lemondok a segítségéről!  
Hermione szeme kitágult. Hogy lehet ez a férfi ilyen büszke? Hát nem érti meg, hogy vannak helyzetek, amikor az ember egyszerűen nem lehet ennyire makacs?  
– Ezt nem mondhatja komolyan! Ha Harry nem segít, akkor még mindig a koszos cellájában ülne, moslékot majszolva!  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy most is egy koszos cellában ücsörgök!  
A boszorkány egy pillanatra annyira feldühödött, hogy kedve lett volna rácsapni a fedelét a naplóra, és elfelejteni, hogy egyáltalán szóba állt ezzel a lehetetlenül viselkedő pince rémmel. Hosszú percek teltek el, mire sikerült annyira lehiggadnia, hogy ne az indulatai vezéreljék írás közben.  
– Úgy beszél, mintha királyi körülmények között bujkált volna.  
– No, csak nem kíváncsiak lennénk…  
– Igazából tényleg elmondhatná, hogy merre volt az elmúlt egy évben.  
– Szabadságot vettem ki… Mégis mit gondolt?  
Hermione megforgatta a szemét. Ez a beszélgetés semmivel sem barátságosabb és gördülékenyebb, mint az előző volt.  
– Lenne olyan szíves elmondani, hogy merre volt? Szépen kérem rá, Piton professzor, hogy avasson be a részletekbe!  
Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. Úgy tűnt, a lánynak sem kellett a szomszédba mennie segítségért, ha szarkasztikus akart lenni.  
– A Francia Riviéra egészen kiváló volt, bár az olaszországi szigeteket sokkal inkább kedveltem…  
– Micsoda? Elhagyta az országot?  
Hermione olyan meglepődve kapta az ölébe a naplót, hogy majdnem leverte a tintásüveget. Fel nem tudta fogni, hogy mi a jó fenének jött vissza a férfi, ha egyszer már elmenekült az országból. Aztán egy perc múlva rájött, hogy Piton csak szórakozik vele. Megdöbbent rajta, hogy a férfinak még a körülményei ellenére is van kedve bolondot csinálni belőle.  
– Nagyon vicces, professzor! Egy pillanatra már azt hittem, hogy volt olyan balga, hogy miután elhagyta Angliát, visszaette ide a penész.  
– Természetesen nem tudtam elhagyni a szigetet, nem mintha nem próbáltam volna meg, de megfelelő kapcsolatok hiányában az ember tehetetlen, ha szökni kell. Elképesztő, milyen gyorsan megfogyatkozik a „barátok" száma, ha az új Mágiaügyi Miniszter hajtóvadászatot indít ellenük.  
– Azok az emberek nem voltak a barátai!  
– Azt hiszi, nem tudom? Egyetlen ember volt, akit valamikor a barátomnak nevezhettem, és őt is megöltem!

Hermione tekintete elhomályosodott egy pillanatra. Nem tudott úgy gondolni Dumbledore professzorra, hogy ne érzékenyüljön el közben. Aznap este, mikor Piton megölte a Roxfort igazgatóját, szíve szerint puszta kézzel szaggatta volna szét a bájitalmestert. Ez a vad utálat fűtötte végig, míg a horcruxok után kutatott a barátival. Nem engedhette, hogy az igazgató halála hiábavaló legyen. Sokáig hitte, hogy Piton áruló, és megvetette ezért.  
De mikor a csata során rájött, hogy az egész csak egy gondosan előkészített terv része volt, már mindent egészen más színben látott.  
Mindig is feltétel nélkül bízott az ősz hajú mágusban, ahogy mindenki más is, és Albus ezt kellőképpen ki is használta. De akkor is elismerésre méltónak tartotta, hogy a férfi feláldozta magát egy jó ügyért, bár jobb lett volna, ha nem rántja magával Pitont is. Ámbár az is igaz volt, hogy a bájitalmesteren kívül senki mást nem tudott volna rávenni, hogy részt vegyen ebben a tervben. Az fel se merült benne, hogy Minerva McGalagony szó nélkül beleegyezett volna, hogy megölje az igazgatót, hogy ezzel megmentse Draco Malfoyt. Ráadásul annak, aki kioltotta Dumbledore életét, halálfalónak kellett lennie, vagy legalábbis azt a benyomást kellett keltenie, hogy még mindig Voldemort szolgálatában áll.  
– Ha már szóba hozta…  
– Ma nem fogunk Dumbledore-ról beszélni!  
Piton betűi vastagabbak voltak, mint általában, ezért a lány tudta, hogy kár erőlködnie.  
– Talán elkerülte a figyelmét, de már nincs olyan sok időnk a tárgyalásáig…  
– Valóban nehezen tudom megkülönböztetni a nappalokat az éjszakáktól, de azért tisztában vagyok az idő múlásával.  
– Küldjek be egy órát és egy naptárat?  
Hermione azonnal megbánta, hogy ilyen szemtelen mondatot írt le, de a napló nagy hátránya volt, hogy semmit nem lehetett kitörölni belőle.  
– Ha már ennyire belejött a küldözgetésbe, egy új matracnak is örülnék, rettenetes hátfájás kínoz már hosszú hetek óta. Egy kényelmes fotel és némi olvasnivaló se lenne rossz…  
Granger elnevette magát, majd fáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát, egy kis tintafoltot hagyva a bőrén.  
– Hogyisne, én soha többet nem léphetek a minisztérium ötös szintjére, és még véletlenül sem közelíthetem meg Albert Finely irodáját. Biztosra veszem, hogy már folyamatban van a távolságtartási kérelem ellenem.  
– Nem kéne leírnia a korrupt tisztviselő nevét.  
– Le van védve a napló, senki sem tudja elolvasni, amit egymásnak írunk.  
Piton megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Ne gondolja azt, hogy az aurorok nem értenek a munkájukhoz. Engem is elkaptak…  
Hermione belátta, hogy ez sajnos így igaz. Bele se mert gondolni, hogy bánhattak a férfival a kihallgatása alatt.  
Perselus nem először élvezte az aurorok vendégszeretetét, és amikor betuszkolták a kicsi levegőtlen szobába, elfogta a páni félelem. Most nem volt senki, aki a segítségére siethetett volna, és ezzel az aurorok is tisztában voltak, mikor gúnyosan nevetve a képébe vágták. Nem használtak Veritaserumot, mert nem voltak kíváncsiak a bájitalmester „igazára". Ők már elkönyvelték, hogy bűnös, és részben igazuk volt, hiszen gyilkolt. Ha tehették volna, akkor ugyanúgy, mint annak idején Black esetében, tárgyalás nélkül életfogytiglani börtönbüntetésre ítélik. De a Miniszter nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy a közvélemény ellene forduljon. Különben is azt tervezte, hogy a tárgyalás során nyilvánosan meghurcoltatja Pitont.

– Jövő hétig szedje össze az erejét, mert nem adok magának több haladékot, beszélnünk kell Dumbledore-ról!  
– Na, mit vétettem, hogy így nekem ront, kislány? Furcsa ez a sürgetés, csak nem sikerült valakit megvesztegetnie, aki kezébe vette az ügyemet?  
Piton erre nem látott sok esélyt, de a remény hal meg utoljára, legalábbis ezt mondják.  
Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét, majd a falra pillantott, ahol piros X-szel volt áthúzva minden egyes nap, ami letelt a hónapból. Sajnos már nem sok idejük maradt, és ügyvéd még sehol.  
– Jövő héten már lesz ügyvédje!  
– Maga hihetetlenül naiv, Miss Granger. Fájdalom, hogy pont nekem kell felnyitnom a szemét. SENKI nem fogja elvállalni az ügyemet!  
– Meglátjuk…  
– Borzasztó, hogy soha nem adja fel…  
– Az a maga szerencséje, hogy roppant kitartó vagyok!  
– Szerencse?  
Piton tűnődve nézte a saját kézírását. Mikor volt ő szerencsés életében? Hányattatott gyerekkora alatt még elhitte, hogy a dolgok jobbra fordulhatnak, de miután átlépte a Roxfort kapuját, szembesült vele, hogy mindig is számkivetett marad, ahogy a mugli apja jó előre megmondta neki. Nem kapta meg az oly áhított megbecsülést egészen addig, míg halálfalónak nem állt. A félelem a többiek szemében jóleső érzéssel töltötte el egészen addig, míg egy nap rá nem jött, hogy ő is ugyanígy retteg, csak ő Voldemorttól és a saját démonjaitól tart. Dumbledore barátsága helyrebillentette az egyensúlyt a lelkében, még ha csak részben is, de legalább tudta, hogy tartozik valahova. Most viszont megint a szakadék szélén állt, és tömegek „drukkoltak" neki, hogy ugorjon.  
– Valamit ki fogok találni…  
Granger elszánt volt, és Piton, még, ha nem is ismerte be magának, igenis hálás volt neki. Mindegy miért segít neki a lány, a lényeg, hogy valaki kiáll mellette. Talán egy nap képes lesz érte köszönetet is mondani.

– Itt megvárom!  
Hermione elhúzta a száját. Miért is gondolta, hogy a férfi akár csak egy kicsit is lelkesebb lesz?  
–Most mennem kell. Vigyázzon magára!  
– Itt már nem eshet bántódásom, nem igaz?

Piton becsukta a naplót, majd letette a pennát a tetejére, és rácsavarta a kupakot a tintásüvegre. A teste még mindig tele volt zúzódásokkal. A csuklóján lévő bőr felszakadt a kötelektől, amit rátekertek.  
Nem akarta elmondani a lánynak, hogy randomszerű látogatója minden másnap eszméletlenre kínozza, csakhogy Piton nehogy azt hihesse, hogy ennél már nem lehet rosszabb. Remélte, hogy ha bűnösnek találják, akkor tényleg megkapja a dementor csókot, mert ha hátralévő napjait az Azkaban „otthonos" környezetében kell leélnie, akkor inkább nem is akar tudatában lenni, mikor ilyen rendszerességgel agyonverik. Bárcsak azt mondhatta volna, hogy ennél nem süllyedhet lejjebb… Tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, még nagyon messze volt attól, hogy végleg feladja. Az út, ami majd odáig vezet borzalmas percekkel lesz tarkítva.


	3. Chapter 3

Harmadik levél

Perselus arca egyre sápadtabbá vált, ahogy ernyedten feküdt a kopott priccsen a cellájában. Szemét félig lehunyta, és próbált mély levegőt venni, de szúrt az oldala. Bizonyára megrepedt pár bordája. Késő éjjeli „látogatója" most sem bánt vele kesztyűs kézzel, és a bájitalmester végtelen hosszúnak érezte azt a pár órát, míg vérszomjas kínzója minden szadista hajlamát kiélte rajta.  
Egyik keze ernyedten lógott le az ágyról, az összezúzott kézfejéből vékony csíkban folydogált a vér, hogy a koszos kőpadlón egy kisebbfajta tócsában gyűljön össze. Még csak hét közepe volt, de a bájitalmester régen felhagyott a napok számolásával. Nem tudta, meddig bírja még ezt csinálni…  
A azkabani őrök szemében ítélethozatal nélkül is bűnös volt, és ha Merlin ostoba tréfája miatt a Wizengamot elmarasztaló ítéletet hoz, akkor számára nem lesz menekvés.  
Nagy valószínűséggel megkapja a dementor csókot. Képtelen volt erre gondolni. Hányszor kívánta ezt a fajta kegyetlen büntetést mindazoknak, akiket gyűlölt… És most rettegett!  
Előző évben, amikor megyéről-megyére járta az országot biztonságos búvóhelyet keresve, megfogadta magának, hogy ha egyszer vége lesz ennek az egész őrültségnek, és sikerül valamilyen úton-módon tisztáznia a nevét, akkor végleg elhagyja Angliát. Soha nem fog visszanézni, és valahol az ismeretlenség jótékony homályába burkolózva csendes, visszahúzódó életet fog élni. Mindent maga mögött akart hagyni.  
De ennek az ábrándnak a beteljesülése most még távolabb került tőle. Sejtette, hogy a zseniális Albus Dumbledore egyszer sem készített feljegyzést a beszélgetéseikről. Senki nem tudta, hogy saját balgasága okán az idős mágus egy évre rövidítette az életét, mikor meg akarta semmisíteni Voldemort egyik horcrux ereklyéjét.  
Mennyi lelki zsarolásnak volt kitéve, míg végül úgy döntött, hogy megteszi azt, amit soha nem akart. Albus azt hajtogatta, egy nagyobb jó érdekében cselekszenek, de Perselus ezt sosem értette igazán. Saját magát mindenki jóléte elé kéne helyeznie? Ez soha nem volt kifizetődő számára. És igaza is lett…  
Az azkabani cellája magányában be kellett látnia, hogy egyetlen árva bizonyíték nélkül maradt, ami az ártatlansága mellett szólt volna. Albus nem látta fontosnak, hogy gondoskodjon erről, noha valószínű, hogy a hajdani igazgató bizonyára nem nagyon hitt az ő megmenekülésében, jóllehet, maga Piton is csodának vélte, hogy életben maradt.

SS/HG

Léptek hallatszottak a folyosón, ijesztően koppanó cipőtalp zaja rezzentette össze a bájitaltan professzort. Piton nehézkesen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Mivel más nem volt rajta kívül a toronyban, kizárásos alapon hozzá tartott valaki, és csak remélni merte, hogy nem az az őr tért vissza, aki meglehetős kedvét lelte az ő megkínzásában. Fogalma sem volt, hány óra lehet.  
Mindene sajgott, a szája kiszáradt, és már eltöprengett rajta, vajon a szomjúság mikor fogja olyan mértékű lealacsonyodásra sarkallni, hogy a toalettből igyon.

– A reggelije tálalva, Méltóságos úr! – lökte be a tálcát az egyik őr. – Zabáljon!

Piton kihúzta magát ültében, bár ez meglehetősen erős fájdalommal járt, de nem volt hajlandó megadni az örömöt az őröknek, hogy lássák rajta, a verések bizony nyomot hagynak a testén és a lelkén. Soha nem szólt vissza nekik, mert a tartását még mindig nem tudták kiölni belőle. Nem volt hajlandó értelmetlen szópárbajt vívni olyan személyekkel, akik láthatóan fel sem tudták fogni az intelligenciájának mértékét. Ismerte a játékszabályokat: addig élsz, míg csendben vagy.

Megvárta, míg a gúnyosan vigyorgó auror távozik, majd óvatosan felállt, és odalépett a tálcához.  
Az éhség és a szomjúság minden nap elhatalmasodott rajta, így nem engedhette meg magának azt a luxust, hogy tiltakozásképpen nem eszik semmit.

A látszat mindig is fontos volt számára, hiszen évekig ez tartotta életben. Az, hogy el tudta hitetni az emberekkel, hogy pontosan az, aminek gondolják, sokszor nagy erőfeszítésébe került.  
Most is szerepet játszott, a börtön falain belül sem változott semmi. Gondosan megformált karaktere a büszkeség álarcát öltötte magára, miközben tudta, hogy az egész csak egy nagy hazugság. Érezte, hogy lassan, de biztosan megtörik a rácsok fogságában, itt fog meghalni…  
Egyelőre még tartotta magát az éjjeli megpróbáltatások alatt, egyetlen hang nélkül tűrte a válogatott kínzások sorát. Voldemort uralkodása idejében alaposan megedződött. Az őt ütlegelő, és átkokkal kínvallató auror rendszerint akkor hagyott fel a bántalmazásával, mikor rájött, hogy Perselus nem fog az életéért rimánkodni, mint a többiek. Olyankor a férfi számára elszállt minden öröm addigi tevékenységéből, és magára hagyta Pitont.

Granger régóta nem jelentkezett, és bár a férfi az első alkalommal nem szívesen állt szóba a lánnyal, akit véleménye szerint mélységes szánakozás vezérelt, most már kezdte hiányolni az egyetlen személyt, akivel kapcsolata volt a külvilágból. Ahogy telt az idő, úgy lett egyre bosszúsabb a lány távolmaradása miatt, bár a benne felgyülemlett harag legalább segített megtartani épelméjűségét.

SS/HG

Hermione reggel kilenc óta várakozott a Mágiaügyi Bíróság harmadik emeltén. Semmi esetre sem szeretett volna késve jönni a találkozóra, így már jóval korábban megérkezett, és türelmesen ücsörgött a szürke műanyag székek egyikén, amik a folyosón sorakoztak. Az előtte lévő ajtóra ragasztott névtáblára Simon McDermott nevét gravírozták. A férfi a nevéből ítélve skót vagy ír felmenőkkel büszkélkedhetett, de Hermionét az se érdekelte volna, ha az illető egy másik bolygóról jött volna, a lényeg az volt, hogy elvállalta az ügyüket. Legalábbis eddig úgy nézett ki…

Harry egy pár napja beszélt először a fiatal, frissen diplomázott, feltörekvő ügyvéddel, aki az első perctől kezdve érdeklődő volt, de nem adott tényleges választ a felkérésre, míg nem kapta kézhez Potterék írásos vallomását.  
A férfi vegyes érzéseket keltett Harryben, mert tisztán látszott rajta, hogy Piton perében csak a szenzációt látja, de az mindenképpen biztató volt, hogy nem érdekelte a bájitalmester bűnös vagy sem. Ez nála nem volt szempont. Simon tudta, hogy akár veszít akár nem, ez a per nagy sajtóvisszhangot kap majd, és ez talán jól fog mutatni az előmenetele során, és mivel Perselus Piton nevét töretlen érdeklődés kísérte az elfogása első napjától fogva, úgy gondolta, mindenképpen nyerni fog az ügyön. Ha mást nem is, hát tapasztalatot… De azért bízott benne, hogy megnyeri az első ügyét.

Granger rápillantott az órájára, és tudta, hogy még legalább fél órája van, míg az ügyvéd megérkezik az irodájába. Kedvetlenül vette ki a táskájából a vaskos könyvet, amit tegnap vásárolt. Rita Vitrol legújabb szerzeménye nem meglepő módon Piton életrajza volt, és Hermione, bár tudta, hogy a könyv egy lyukas knútot sem ért, mégis kíváncsi volt rá, hogy a csapnivalóan rossz újságíró ezúttal milyen épületes bolondságokat hordott össze.  
Már az első fejezetnél magasra emelkedett a lány szemöldöke, mikor arról olvasott, hogy volt professzorának milyen viszontagságos és kegyetlen gyermekkora volt. Természetesen a férfi emlékeiből rájött, hogy valószínűleg nem volt felhőtlen az élete. Még mindig élesen látta maga előtt a merengőben felsejlő alultáplált, sápadt bőrű kisfiú alakját, aki legalább két mérettel nagyobb ruhát viselt – valószínűleg az apja elhordott holmijában volt –, mikor először találkozott Lily Evansszel.  
Vajon, ha a bájitalmester a kezdetektől fogva tisztában lett volna vele, hogy az ő gyerekkora és Harry viszontagságos korai évei között mennyi volt a hasonlóság, akkor másként bánt volna a fiúval? Hermione úgy sejtette, hogy a férfi mélyen gyökerező utálata akkor sem engedte volna, hogy indulatai felett győzedelmeskedjen a józan esze.  
Granger a háború után néha elmerengett azon, hogy Piton valóban James Pottert utálta annyira, vagy sokkal inkább saját magát? Hiszen nem Harry apja vette el tőle az esélyt, hogy legyen egy barátja, vagy akár szerelme. Lilyt a bájitalmester taszította el saját magától!

Vitrol egy meg nem nevezett szomszéd elmondásaira alapozta beszámolóját a sanyarú körülmények között nevelkedett félvér varázslóról, és bár szavai valószínűleg elsődlegesen részvétet kellett volna, hogy keltsenek az olvasóban, a gúnyos megjegyzések és lábjegyzetek, amivel teletűzdelt minden oldalt, mégis inkább azt a benyomást keltették az emberben, mintha Piton és az anyja saját magának köszönhették volna megpróbáltatásaikat. Nevetség tárgyává tették őket. A boszorkány, aki nem volt képes megvédeni magát és a fiát egy muglival szemben. Bár Hermionénak fogalma sem volt, mennyi valóságalapja volt a papírra vetett szavaknak, biztos volt benne, hogy Vitrol még csak az igazság felszínét sem kapargatta meg, amikor azt részletezte, hogyan is élt a Piton család, annál is inkább, mert a volt roxforti tanár gyermekkorában egy mugli településen lakott, és a férfi emlékei szerint közel 's távol egyetlen szomszédjuk sem volt.  
Granger éppen ezért hiteltelennek találta az állítólagos szomszédot, aki beszámolt mindarról a borzalomról, amit tudott. A botránycsináló újságíróról pedig végképp nem tudta elképzelni, hogy egy muglik lakta településre merészkedett volna, hogy ott aztán olyan embereket kérdezgessen, akiket szívből megvetett. Így van, Rita Vitrol bár igyekezett titkolni, de nem szerette a muglikat. Felsőbbrendűnek, kiváltságosnak tartotta magát, amiért a sors mágikus képességekkel ruházta fel. Mérhetetlenül arrogáns és beképzelt volt, büszkén feltartott fejjel hirdette származását, holott semmi bizonyítéka nem volt arra nézve, hogy aranyvérű lett volna. Hermione meglátása szerint az élet néha ízléstelen tréfát űzött, és olyan embereknek adott különleges képességeket, akik a legkevésbé sem voltak rá érdemesek.  
Még belelapozott a további három fejezetbe, ami Piton korai diákéveit taglalta, de minden második soron érezni lehetett, hogy színtiszta kitaláció és spekuláció. Épeszű ember nem adott volna hitelt ilyen szemenszedett hazugságokkal teletűzdelt könyvnek, de Granger jól tudta, hogy a varázslótársadalomban számos ember élt, akik mindenüket odaadták volna egy szaftos pletykáért.  
Mikor annak idején a magát újságírónak nevező, szemüveges varangyra hasonlító boszorkány megjelentette Dumbledore életrajzát, az emberek véleménye alaposan megoszlott. Egyesek szentírásnak vélték, és minden betűjét aranyba foglalták volna, mások még gyújtósnak se használták volna a könyv lapjait.  
Maga Albus Dumbledore elbűvölően otrombának titulálta Vitrol _A Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének nyári konferenciájá_-ról írt cikkét, így Hermione úgy vélte, hasonló véleménnyel lenne az életét megörökítő könyvről is.  
A boszorkány összecsukta a könyvet, majd visszasüllyesztette a táskájába, és eldöntötte, hogy kifelé menet az első útjába kerülő szemetesbe fogja dobni.

A folyosó végén megjelent Harry alakja, aki zilált ruházata alapján futva tette meg az idefelé vezető út nagy részét.

– Elkéstem? – kérdezte a férfi kifulladva.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. Nem is tudta volna megmondani, melyikük a nagyobb bolond, hogy ennyire belelovalják magukat ebbe az egész ügybe, de nem volt sok választásuk. Míg Ront nem különösebben érdekelte volt professzora további sorsa, addig Hermione és Harry mélységes szégyent éreztek, amiért magára hagytak egy haldoklót a Szellemszálláson. Hálával vegyes tisztelettel beszéltek a férfiról azóta is, hiszen az ő szerepe legalább olyan nagy volt abban, hogy Harry végül legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, mint Dumbledore-é.  
Mindkettőjüknek volt némi bűntudata, és ezen felül úgy gondolták, senki nem érdemeli meg az Azkabant ártatlanul. Noha Piton lelkén bizonyára számos ember halála száradt, midőn megszámlálhatatlanul sok liternyi mérget főzött meg Voldemort utasítására – amit a halálfalók örömmel felhasználtak –, a férfi közvetlenül senkit nem ölt meg Dumbledore-on kívül. Potter félretette minden korábbi sérelmét és ellenszenvét, igyekezett nem gondolni rá, hogy annak idején Piton egy szemernyit sem törődött azzal, hogy Sirius ártatlanul raboskodott tizenhárom hosszú éven át az Azkabanban. Meglehet, a bájitalmester akkor még bűnösnek hitte, és őt okolta Lilly haláláért.  
Potter a háború után is sok „démonnal" küzdött. Bár Black nevét hivatalosan nem tudta tisztára mosni, úgy érezte, már az is sokat fog segíteni a lelkiismeret-furdalásán, ha Pitont kihozza a börtönből.

– Nem késtél el, Harry – felelte a lány. – De ha így történt volna, akkor természetesen megvártunk volna. Az ügyvéd még nincs itt…

Pár perccel később ugyanabból az irányból, ahonnan Potter rohant a boszorkány felé, megjelent egy jóképű férfi, aki nagyméretű kopott aktatáskát cipelt magával.

– Jó reggelt, Simon McDermott, szolgálatára, hölgyem! – állt meg a lánnyal szemben, és szívélyesen elmosolyodott.  
– Hermione Granger! – nyújtotta a kezét a boszorkány.  
– Mr. Potter, örülök, hogy újra látom! – köszöntötte az ügyvéd Harryt is.  
McDermott kinyitotta az irodája ajtaját, gyorsan belépett, és széthúzta a függönyöket, majd udvariasan beinvitálta az ügyfeleit.  
A helyiség kicsi volt, levegőtlen és zsúfolt, leginkább egy átalakított tisztítószer raktárra hasonlított.  
Miután Simon helyet foglalt, és Hermionéék is így tettek, a szoba még kisebbnek tűnt.  
– Nem valami nagy iroda… – szabadkozott az ügyvéd. – Egyelőre még saját gépírónőm sincs, egy másik frissen diplomázott kollégával közösen alkalmaztunk egy boszorkányt. De ez még csak a kezdet. Biztosra veszem, ha megnyerem a pert, akkor kapok egy rendes irodát.  
_Na, meg persze rendes fizetést is!_ – tette hozzá magában a férfi.  
Hermione alaposan végigmérte a barátságos tekintetű, megnyerő külsejű ügyvédet, és tudta, hogy Simonnak nem lesz gondja, ha újabb klienseket akar magának fogni. Ezzel a megjelenéssel bármilyen bajba jutott boszorkány szíves örömest elfogadja felajánlott szolgálatait.  
– Nagyon hálásak vagyunk, hogy fogadott bennünket – kezdett bele a lány. – Mit gondol, van esélyünk nyerni?  
Simon lassan végigfésülte az ujjaival hullámos vörösesszőke haján, és összevonta a szemöldökét.  
– Nézzék, nem fogok kertelni! Piton ügye kilátástalan, bár a maguk tanúvallomása sokat nyom a latba, de a beszámolójuk igen hiányos volt. Ha nem tudok meg több részletet Albus Dumbledore halálának körülményeiről, akkor nem sokat tehetek! – A férfi belelapozott az asztalán lévő aktába. – Itt az áll, hogy Piton a vallatása során semmit nem volt hajlandó elárulni, még csak annyit se mondott, hogy bűnös-e vagy ártatlan. Jó lenne, ha el tudnánk intézni egy személyes találkozót…  
Hermione sajnálkozóan megcsóválta a fejét. Finely akkor se állt volna vele szóba, ha többszörösét ajánlja fel az eddig kifizetett összegnek. A férfi kerek perec megmondta neki, hogy többé be nem teheti a lábát az irodájába, és sajnos Granger tudta, hogy komolyan beszélt.  
– Talán te szóra tudnád bírni – nézett Harry reménykedően a lányra. – Azt mondtad, eddig készségesen eltársalgott veled.  
Hermione legszívesebben felnevetett volna. Még hogy készségesen. Piton eddig jószerével csak mellébeszélt, ha nekiszegezett egy kérdést, vagy pedig gúnyolódott. A társalgásuk egy cseppet sem volt baráti hangvételű, bár ezt nem igazán róhatta fel a bájitalmesternek. Ha ő ült volna egy cellában, nyilván neki sem lett volna kicsattanóan jó kedve.  
– Amíg nem tudok meg több részletet, nem sokat tehetek – csukta be az aktát Simon. – Mindenesetre a maguk vallomását elkezdhetjük gyakorolni, bár Mr. Potter és ön is leírta az eseményeket, és el is olvastam… De mint említettem, ezek a tények meglehetősen hiányosak.  
– Ha több információt tudunk gyűjteni, akkor lát valami esélyt arra, hogy Piton megússza az életfogytiglani börtönbüntetést? – tudakolta Harry elszánt tekintettel.  
– Attól függ, mit tudnak meg – felelte Simon. - Nézzék, ez az egész csak egy mese. Én elmondok dolgokat, majd a vád képviselője ugyanezt teszi. Minden azon múlik, ki tud jobban mesélni.  
– Na, és a bizonyítékok? – Hermione nem volt benne biztos, hogy Simon elég komolyan veszi ezt az ügyet.  
– Azok is segíthetnek megnyerni egy pert, de nem sok mindenünk van. Adjanak egy kis időt, hogy jobban beleássam magam az ügybe.  
– Csak pár hetünk van! – közölte Harry. – A pénz nem akadály, de azt szeretnénk, ha minden figyelmét ennek az ügynek szentelné!  
Az anyagi dolgokról Hermione semmit nem tudott. Harry azt mondta neki, hogy az nem okoz problémát.  
Potter soha nem tudta, mihez kezdjen azzal a hatalmas vagyonnal, amit a szülei ráhagytak. Egy jó részét a háborúban elárvult varázslógyermek otthonra költötte, de még így is tetemes összeg maradt a gringottsi széfjében. Most legalább megint alkalma volt mélyen a zsebébe nyúlni. Eddig sem fukarkodott, ha Pitonról volt szó, mindenkit lefizetett, aki hajlandó volt segíteni nekik, és Simonnak is rengeteg galleont ígért, ha végigviszi a pert.  
– Az anyagiakról majd beszéljünk később… – McDermott joviálisan elmosolyodott. Nem hitte, hogy megnyerheti a pert. A Wizengamot tagjai megvesztegethetetlenek voltak, de a közvélemény tombolt, és végül is a bizottság tagjai is csak emberek. Hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy nincs rájuk hatással a társadalmi nyomás.  
– Akkor a héten melyik nap tudnánk átbeszélni a vallomásaikat?  
– Jövő hétnél előbb nem tudok újabb megbeszélésen részt venni, addig sajnos be vagyok táblázva – szólalt meg Hermione. – A vizsgáimra készülök, ha esetleg a jövő hét nem jó, akkor pénteken…

Az ügyvéd feljegyezte a naptárába, mikor lenne alkalmas a lánynak egy személyes találkozó, és ugyanígy tett Harry esetében is. Láthatóan rengeteg szabadideje volt, mert a két bejegyzésen kívül semmi más nem állt a papíron. Pályakezdő ügyvédként nem voltak még komolyabb kliensei, de Hermione tudta, hogy hálásnak kell lenniük. Bár Simon talán még tapasztalatlan, de legalább hajlandó volt velük szóba állni.

– Hétfő megfelelne? – kérdezte kedvesen.  
– Ez pompás – felelte Hermione. – De szükség esetén felkereshet itt is… – Gyorsan leírta a címét egy darab pergamenre, amit a táskájából húzott elő. – Ha esetleg valami fontos kérdése lenne, szinte mindig otthon vagyok.

SS/HG

Hermione egyre csak azon törte a fejét, hogyan tudná rávenni Pitont arra, hogy végre együttműködjön velük. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy a férfi szándékosan hátráltatja a saját ügyét, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy miért teszi. Nyilvánvalóan nem szívesen beszélt a történtekről, de meg kellett értenie, hogy nélküle elvesztek. Vajon miért hallgatott a vallatása során? Mit titkolt?  
Mindenki tudta, hogy ő ölte meg Albus Dumbledore-t. Potterék az okot is ismerték. Hát mi más lehetett még, amiről nem akart beszélni?

A lány készített magának egy friss bögre teát, és az ölébe vette a Rúnaismeret könyvét, de egyáltalán nem tudott koncentrálni, pedig hétfőn vizsgát kellett tennie belőle. Minden álma az volt, hogy sikeresen lediplomázzon, és aztán állást vállaljon külföldön Bill Weasley mellett. Mióta a szülei meghaltak, nem sok minden kötötte már Angliához, szívesen elszabadult volna az emlékektől, és valahogy mindig is különös érdeklődéssel és izgalommal töltötte el a múlt titkainak felfedése. Elképzelte, ahogy a segítségével feltárnak egy ősi egyiptomi sírhelyet, és az ott talált leleteket egy múzeumnak adományozzák, ahol majd feltüntetik az ő nevét is az expedíción résztvevők között.  
De jelenleg nagyobb gondja is volt annál, minthogy a jövőjéről fantáziáljon. Ha nem tudja megmenti Pitont a Dementor csóktól, akkor örökre bűntudata lesz, márpedig azt nem akarta. Ledobta az ágyára a tankönyvét, és odasétált az íróasztalához, majd a pislákoló gyertya fényénél kinyitotta a naplót, és írni kezdett.

– Jó estét, Piton professzor! Hogy van?  
Hosszú percekig várt, míg a férfi végre vette magának a fáradságot, és visszaírt neki, de ahogy a lány meglátta az első betűket, érezte, hogy valami történt. A férfi megszokott elegáns kézírása most vontatottnak tűnt, mintha nem tudná rendesen tartani a pennát.  
– Már azt hittem, beleunt a megmentési hadjáratomba!  
– Valami baj van, olyan furcsa a kézírása…  
Piton lepillantott a kézfejére, amin jókora seb éktelenkedett, és az ujjai duzzadtak és lilák voltak.  
– A szemfüles Miss Granger. Maga aztán semmilyen észrevételt nem tud magában tartani, nem igaz?  
– Nem kell így rám förmednie, csak aggódtam!  
– Hát persze, maga tipikus griffendéles…  
Hermione fáradtan dőlt hátra a székben. Azt hitte, ma valamivel jobb kedvében találja Perselust, bár mitől is változna meg a hangulata? Naiv kis ábránd volt a részéről, mikor úgy gondolta, hogy a keserűség, ami érezhetően eluralkodott a férfin, talán megkopik kissé, mikor a bájitalmester is belátja végre, hogy nincs többé egyedül.– Akárhogy is próbálja az ellenszenvességét valahogy rám irányítani, közlöm, hogy nem fogok meghátrálni.  
– Na, tessék, már az ilyen körmönfont terveimen is átlát!  
Hermione vett pár mély lélegzetet. Nem fogja ezt az ostoba játékot játszani!  
– Megértem, hogy nem örül annak, hogy jelenleg börtönben van, de higgye el, azon vagyok, hogy kijuttassam onnan! Segíteni szeretnék!  
– Ezt már sokszor mondta… Mit fog tenni? Tutajt épít, és elevezünk a napfelkeltébe?  
– Szereztem magának egy ügyvédet, maga hálátlan tuskó!  
Piton meglepődve vonta fel a szemöldökét. Nem tudta, mi volt a megdöbbentőbb, hogy a lány végül mégiscsak talált valakit, aki hajlandó volt elvállalni az ügyét, vagy az, hogy végre sikerült annyira felbosszantania, hogy elveszítse az önuralmát. Mindenesetre furcsa mód üdítően hatott rá a boszorkány harciassága.  
– Miért nem ezzel kezdte? Minden fontos dolgot úgy kell magából kihúzni, persze az üres fecsegéshez, ahhoz ért.  
_Kentaur mondja a Hippogriffnek, hogy nagy a fara*_ – dohogott magában Hermione.  
– Szerettem volna hamarabb is elmondani, de ma a szokásosnál is kiállhatatlanabb! Higgye el, tudom, hogy elkeseredett! Én is éltem már olyan helyzetet, amikor egyetlen aprócska reményfoszlányba is bele tudtam volna kapaszkodni. Most itt vagyok! De nem tudok olyan valakin segíteni, aki nem hagyja!  
A férfi egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Hálátlan volt, és erre a lány kellőképpen rá is mutatott. Tényleg össze kellett magát szednie. De nem mert hinni Grangernek. Az első beszélgetésük sokként érte, azt hitte, egyedül fog lubickolni a megnemértettség, az igazságtalanság mocsarában, erre ez a mindig cserfes, józan természetű boszorkány felé nyújtotta a kezét. De mi lesz később, mikor már kevés lesz az, hogy segíteni akar?  
– Valóban így van… Talán nem magán kéne kitöltenem a mérgemet.  
Hermione nem hitt a szemének. Piton most elnézést kért tőle? Ezt be kell írnia a naptárba, mert ilyen nem fog előfordulni soha többet.  
– Fáradt vagyok…  
A lány szívesen megkérdezte volna tőle, hogy mi a jó fészkes fenében fáradt el ennyire a bájitalmester, mert meglátása szerint, nem kell naponta százszor körbefutnia a börtönt. Miután naphosszat a cellájában kuksol, semmi olyan tevékenységet nem végezhet, ami fáradságot okozhatna nála. De inkább bölcsen hallgatott, mert még idejében ráébredt, hogy csak az indulatai mondatták vele ezeket a dolgokat. Persze, hogy a férfi elfáradt. Reményvesztettnek lenni fárasztó, ahogy a magányosság is felemészti az embert. Ezt Hermionénál senki nem tudta jobban. Hosszú ideje volt magányosabb bárkinél, akit ismert. A szomorúságát magába zárta, és mindig igyekezett eljátszani a világnak, hogy rendben van.  
– Bocsánatkérés elfogadva!  
Piton penge vékonyra préselte a száját, és annyira rányomta a tolla hegyét a papírra, hogy az majdnem átszakadt.  
– Csak a miheztartás végett közlöm, hogy nem kértem bocsánatot magától!  
– De az előbb…  
– Csupán magyarázattal szolgáltam a viselkedésemet illetően. Azt gondoltam, egy olyan intelligens boszorkány, mint maga, Granger, csak tudja mi a különbség… Tévedtem.  
Hermionéban újra felbugyogott a düh, de nem volt hajlandó alászaladni a férfi sértegetésének, mert láthatóan Piton élvezte, hogy kihozhatja a sodrából. Bárcsak értette volna, miért csapong a férfi lelki állapota egyik végletből a másikba.  
– Ha esetleg érdekli, az ügyvédje nagyon kíváncsi magára. Lenne pár kérdése, de mivel nem tud bejutni a börtönbe, így én fogom tolmácsolni a szavait.  
– Epekedve várom…  
– Viselkedjen már normálisan!  
– Nocsak, idegesek vagyunk?  
A bájitalmester maga se értette, miért haragítja magára a lányt szándékosan. De valahogy ettől a kis csipkelődéstől végre felélénkült. Ha Granger lehiggadt volna, rájött volna, hogy a férfi végre egyenrangú partnerként kezeli, mert csak olyanokkal volt hajlandó vitába bocsátkozni, akiknek érdekelte a véleménye.  
Perselus feszült volt, és bár nem vallott éppen bölcsességre, hogy azt az egy embert haragítja magára, aki segítő kezet nyújtott felé, nem tudott mit tenni. Annyira dühös volt a világra, saját magára, Dumbledore-ra. Le kellett valakin vezetnie ezt.  
– Képzelje el, van életem azon kívül is, hogy magát próbálom megmenteni. Szóval hálás lennék érte, ha végre elkezdené értékelni, hogy maradék szabadidőmben a megmentéséért küszködök. Nem kell megköszönnie… Úgyse tenné, de legalább ne kötözködjön velem egyfolytában!  
Piton felhorkantott.  
– El tudom képzelni, milyen izgalmas életet élhet. Bizonyára házi rabszolgaként lesi Weasley minden óhaját.  
Megint belerúgott a lányba, és ezúttal már makacsul ragaszkodott az elképzeléshez, hogy a kis nyavalyás megérdemli tőle, hogy megleckéztessék.  
– Nem mintha magára tartozna, de Ron és én már régóta nem vagyunk egy pár.  
– Tiszavirág* életű volt a kis fellángolásuk?  
– Gúnyolódhat, ha akar, nem igazán érdekel. Viszont jó lenne, ha beszélhetnénk végre a peréről is.  
– Na, mondja, mit akar tőlem megtudni a legkíváncsibb boszorkány, aki valaha élt a földön.  
Hermione helytelenítően megcsóválta a fejét. Piton most tényleg végig szórakozni akar? Majd mindjárt elveszi a kedvét a humorizálástól.  
– Esetleg elmondhatná, hogyan és miért vette rá Dumbledore professzor, hogy nyilvánosan végezze ki a Csillagvizsgáló toronyban… Bár a miértet már tudom…

Piton lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt, ahogy a nyilvános kivégzés kifejezést olvasta. Nem szeretett emlékezni arra a napra, mert ha már kivégzésről volt szó, akkor sokkal inkább saját magát vágta el az élettől, mint Albust. Önként dobta el magától a jövőjét, még csak lehetősége sem maradt, hogy valaha is nyugodtan élhessen. Mindez miért? Mert Albus képtelen volt bárkit is beavatni a terveibe, és mert egy hormontúltengéses kamasz azt gondolta, ő majd megváltja a világot. Persze Draco nem gondolt bele, hogy azzal, hogy elvállalta a feladatot, guillotine alá dugta a fejét. Sehogyan sem tudta volna megmenteni a családja hírnevét és társadalmi pozícióját a tettével. Lucius leszerepelt Voldemort előtt, és még ha a fiú sikerrel járt is volna – ami szinte lehetetlen volt –, akkor se lett volna neki könnyebb.  
Igaz, hogy már az is nagy teljesítmény volt Dracótól, hogy megjavította a volt nincs szekrényt, és ha valóban sikerült volna megölnie Dumbledore-t, akkor a Sötét Nagyúr a kegyeibe fogadta volna. Viszont Piton mindig is biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort elvárta volna a fiútól, hogy megvesse az apját, amiért ő eljátszotta a további lehetőségeit, mint hű halálfaló. Meg kellett volna szakítania a kapcsolatot a családjával, vagy ami még rosszabb lett volna, talán meg kellett volna ölnie őket.  
Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a bűntudattal láncolta magához az embereket. Ha egyszer rábírt valakit, hogy öljön, az illető már soha nem volt ugyanaz, mint előtte, és a szolgálatában maradt, mert nem tudta, mi mást tehetne. De néha a lelkiismeretük mást tanácsolt, és erre ő volt az élő példa. Viszont Dracót végleg összetörte volna, ha erőszakkal el kellett volna vennie valakinek az életét.

– Olyan könnyedén ír le szavakat, mintha nem lenne jelentőségük! Kíváncsi vagyok, ha magának is végig kellett volna néznie, mint a kis sebhelyes homlokú barátjának, ahogy jobb meggyőződésem ellenére kioltom egy ember életét, akkor is ilyen játszi módon vagdalózna?  
Hermionét elöntötte a szégyen. Valóban csak mérgében fogalmazott ilyen nyersen.  
– Nem akartam ilyen szenvtelenül kimondani a dolgot… De értse meg, tudnom kell a részleteket, különben nem segíthetek! A mi vallomásunk Harryvel nem elegendő bizonyíték ahhoz, hogy felmentsék. Maga is szabad akar lenni, nem?  
Piton elgondolkozva bámulta a cellája falát. Lassan már azt se tudta, mit jelent a szabadság. Mikor bujdosnia kellett, akkor is „fogságban" érezte magát, hiszen nem tudhatta, mikor találnak rá az aurorok. Az előtte lévő húsz évben pedig egy perc nyugta sem volt. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy egyedül a sírban lelne békére, bár nem igazán szándékozott korai halált halni.  
– Hajlandó nekem elmesélni minden részletet, amit csak tudnom kell?  
– Ma nem!  
A férfi rövid válasza mellbe vágta a lányt. Miért gondolja azt a bájitalmester, hogy bőven van még idejük társalogni? Az idő egyre fogyott…  
– Akkor mégis mikor?  
– Majd holnap beszélhetünk róla.  
– Ez most komoly? Holnap nem is érek rá!  
Piton összevonta a szemöldökét. És leírta az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott a lány távolmaradásának okát illetően.  
– Mondja le a randevúját!  
– A vizsgáimra készülök, és akármilyen szívtelenül hangzik is, a tanulást még maga miatt sem fogom elhanyagolni. Jövő héten pénteken találkozom az ügyvéddel, addig még keresni fogom, és merem remélni, hogy beszédesebb kedvében lesz, mert jó lenne, ha végre valami érdemlegeset is tudnánk mondani neki.  
Piton miután megtudta, hogy a lány tanulni fog, „nosztalgikusan" gondolt vissza Grangerre, aki majdnem kiesett az iskolapadból, annyira jelentkezett a roxfortos évei alatt.  
– Maga semmit se változik. Most a felsőoktatási professzorait kínozza az olthatatlan tudásszomjával? El tudom képzelni, milyen buzgón hadonászik a kezével, hogy bebizonyítsa, még a tankönyve írójánál is tájékozottabb.  
– Maga egyáltalán nem ismer engem! Most pedig be fogom csukni a naplót, mert a továbbiakban nem szeretném a pergamenre vetett sértéseit olvasgatni. Jövő héten keresni fogom, és ajánlom, hogy működjön együtt velem, különben végeztünk!  
A bájitalmester halványan elmosolyodott, azkabani tartózkodása alatt először. Valószínűleg az egész börtönben ő volt az egyetlen rab, aki ilyesfajta tettre vetemedett, nem számítva a tébolyultakat, akik naphosszat vigyorogtak. Kezdett tetszeni neki a lány tüzes vehemenciája.  
– Jó éjt, Piton professzor! Vigyázzon magára!  
– Jó éjt, Miss Granger!  
A lány meglepődött rajta, hogy a férfi semmi megjegyzést nem fűzött az előbbi letoláshoz. De aztán gyorsan elköszönt tőle, még mielőtt Piton megcsillogtathatta volna gúnyosabbik énjét.

Mindketten becsukták a naplót. Hermione döbbenten nézte a könyv barna borítóját. Honnan volt mersze megfenyegetni a férfit, és feltételeket szabni? Akkor se hagyta volna magára a bájitalmestert, ha nem hajlandó beszélni a Csillagvizsgálóban történtekről. Képtelen lett volna rá, bár mélységesen csalódott volna Pitonban, ha továbbra is hallgat. Eldöntötte, hogy befejezi a vitát a továbbiakban, nem szabad hagynia, hogy a férfi kihozza a sodrából. Az eddigi beszélgetéseik fele arra ment el, hogy egymásba törölték a lábukat. A bájitalmester elkeseredett, ő pedig elszánt. Nem a legjobb kombináció, az már biztos, de legalább apró lépésenként, végül eljutnak az igazságig.

**Szerzői megjegyzés **

Sziasztok!

Ehhez a történethez még nem érkezett vélemény, de azt látom, hogy jó páran elolvastátok már. Ha nem nagy kérés, örülnék néhány építő jellegű kritikának, hogy kapjak egy kis ösztönzést a további fejezetek megalkotásához. Hálás köszönetem érte!


	4. Chapter 4

Negyedik levél

Hermione hol ide, hol oda pakolgatta a könyveit és a jegyzeteit az ágyon. Már zsongott a feje a sok adattól, amit az ókori történelem jelentős mágusairól és boszorkányairól magolt be.  
Az óra elütötte a fél tízet, és ő szívesen ledőlt volna az ágyára, hogy legalább egy pár percig pihenjen, de tudta, ha ezt tenné, biztosan elaludna, és utána pedig bűntudatosan ébredne, amiért elfecsérelte a tanulásra szánt idejét.  
Elcsigázottan nyúlt egy következő ív pergamenért, mert még bőven volt mit kijegyzetelnie a pénteki vizsgájára. Csak fél szívvel tanult, mert a gondolatai rendre elkalandoztak a bájitaltan professzor irányába. Rettegett a következő beszélgetésüktől. Igen, ő erőszakolta ki a férfitól, hogy mondja el, mi is történt azon a nyáron, amikor Dumbledore professzor rávette, hogy vegye el az életét. De mégis tartott tőle, hogy olyasmik fognak kiderülni, amiket jobb lenne, ha nem tudna.  
Az egykori igazgató rendíthetetlen hős képében élt az emlékezetében, egy bölcs férfi volt, aki feláldozta saját magát mások szabadságáért. De tudta, hogy az éremnek mindig két oldala van, és biztos volt benne, hogy Piton semmin nem fog szépíteni.

Éppen amikor újra erőt vett magán, hogy a tanulásra koncentráljon, valaki kopogtatott az ajtaján. Morogva tolta le az öléből a könyvét, és odasietett az előszobába, hogy megtudja, ki meri ilyen későn zavarni.

Simon McDermott szélesen elmosolyodott, amikor a lány ajtót nyitott. Kezében egy fehér papírszatyrot tartott, és bizakodóan tekintett be az aprócska lakásba a boszorkány válla felett.

– Mr. McDermott! – hőkölt hátra a lány. – Csak nincs valami baj?  
– Természetesen nincs, Miss Granger. – A férfi újabb szívet melengető mosolyt villantott. – Tudom, hogy egy jövő heti találkozót beszéltünk meg, mert említette, hogy nagyon elfoglalt lesz, de reménykedtem benne, hogy csatlakozik hozzám egy vacsora erejéig – mutatta fel a szatyrot a kezében.  
– Egyáltalán hogy talált meg? – vonta fel a lány a szemöldökét gyanakvón.  
– Megadta a címét, emlékszik? – somolygott Simon.  
– De nem azért, hogy ilyen későn felkeressen engem…  
– Vacsorát hoztam… – A férfi kissé sértődöttnek látszott. – Én csak arra gondoltam, hogy jó lenne előrébb hozni a beszélgetésünket, tudja, sürget az idő...  
– Ezek szerint Harryhez is benézett már?  
– Ami azt illeti tegnap jártam nála, de nem volt otthon – felelte a férfi, és Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez csak mellébeszélés, vagy az ügyvéd igazat mondott. – El is mehetek, ha most nem alkalmas, igazán nem szeretném zavarni!  
Granger tépelődve topogott egyik lábáról a másikra. El kéne küldenie a férfit… De valóban nem evett ma még túl sokat, és mindenképpen jó lenne, ha az éhség nem vonná el a figyelmét a tanulásról. Vegyes érzései voltak az ügyvéddel kapcsolatban. Simon nem csinált belőle titkot, hogy Piton ügye elsősorban a hírnév lehetősége miatt érdekli. A lány először le akarta beszélni Harryt arról, hogy felfogadják, de a szemüveges fiú rámutatott, hogy nincs senki más, aki szóba állt volna velük.  
– Rendben van, kérem, fáradjon be! – lépett el az útból, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy nagy butaság beengednie a férfit a lakásába.

Simon belépett az ajtón, majd Hermionét követve besétált a picinyke konyhába. Az egyik olasz étteremben dolgozott egy régi évfolyamtársának az öccse, és mindig jutányos áron kapott vacsorát, ha betért oda. Most két személyre hozott ízletes, fehér szósszal leöntött pennét.  
Hermione az ajkát beharapva magyarázkodott, mert nem tudott bort felszolgálni a vacsorához, nem számított vendégre, de végül is az ügyvéd ezt igazán nem róhatta fel neki. Simon megnyugtatta, hogy egy bögre erős fekete tea éppolyan jól fog neki esni, mintha egy pohár vörösbort inna.  
Letelepedtek a nappaliban, Hermione befészkelte magát a kedvenc karosszékébe, az ölébe húzta a lábát törökülésbe, majd kíváncsian figyelte a férfit, aki nem zavartatta magát, máris nekilátott az evésnek. A boszorkány feszengett, kényelmetlennek érezte ezt a helyzetet.  
– Maga nem eszik?  
A lány felemelte a tányérját, és a villájára szúrt néhány tésztát. Amint bekapta az első falatot, elszállt minden ellenérzése a férfivel szemben. A penne mennyei volt.  
Simon időről időre lopva a lányra nézett, és mosolyogva konstatálta, hogy bizony valóban éhes lehetett. Még voltak emlékei róla, hogy vizsgaidőszakban mennyire túl tudja magát hajszolni az ember, és sokszor megfeledkezik arról, hogy egyen is valamit.

– Ez nagyon finom… Mindenképpen meg kell adnia az étterem nevét! – mondta Hermione a szája szélét törölgetve.  
– Örülök, hogy ízlik, reméltem, hogy eltalálom az ízlését.  
Granger kissé elpirult zavarában. Feszélyezte, hogy a férfi a kedvében akart járni. Úgy érezte, nem helyes, hogy közeli kapcsolatot alakítson ki Piton ügyvédjével, mert nem szabad, hogy a személyes érdeklődésük elvonja a figyelmüket az ügyről.  
Simon mintha csak kitalálta volna a lány gondolatait, szelíden elmosolyodott, majd közölte, hogy ezt a mai estét nem kell másnak venni, csak egy baráti látogatásnak.  
– Tudja, érdekelni kezdett, miért is szeretne ennyire segíteni Perselus Pitonon. Természetesen Mr. Pottert is megkérdeztem erről egy korábbi beszélgetésünk alkalmával, és az ő válasza több mint meglepő volt.  
– Miért, mit válaszolt? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a lány.  
– Azt mondta, kötelessége kihozni a börtönből Pitont, mert neki nem raboskodnia kéne, hanem a világ tudomására hoznia, hogy a háború megnyerését az ő bátorságának köszönhetik.  
McDermott letette a dohányzóasztalra az üres tányérját.  
– Maga is így látja?  
Hermione tűnődve oldalra billentette a fejét. Piton és a hírnév? Kizárt dolognak tartotta, hogy a bájitalmester önszántából a rivaldafénybe állt volna, ha másként alakulnak a dolgok. Nem, ő mindig is a háttérbe húzódva hagyta, hogy mások arassák le a dicsőséget azért, amit ő vitt véghez.  
– Megérdemelné az emberek háláját. – A lány meglepődött rajta, hogy az ügyvéd időközben előhalászott egy kis noteszt a zsebéből, és leírta, amit az előbb mondott.  
– Kutakodtam egy kicsit, és találtam jó néhány diákot, akiket annak idején tanított a Roxfortban. Eltérő véleményt alkottak a háborúban betöltött szerepének jelentőségéről, de abban mindannyian egyetértettek, hogy Piton tanítási módszerei példa nélkülien rosszak voltak, és egészen kivételes módon volt kegyetlen a tanulókkal.  
– Fárasztó ez az egész bírósági ügy…  
– Zavarja a dolog, akár személyesebb…  
– Nem, cseppet sem, maradjunk csak az előbbi beszélgetésnél! – vágott gyorsan a szavába a lány.  
Simon elégedetten elmosolyodott.  
– Szóval Piton rossz tanár volt. – Ezt nem kérdésnek szánta, inkább megállapította, holott nem is ismerte a másik férfit.

Granger szája résnyire elnyílt. Szíve szerint azonnal védelmébe vette volna a bájitalmestert, és fennhangon kioktatta volna a vele szemben ülő ügyvédet, hogy a diákkori sérelmeiket még mindig dédelgető egyének nem tudnak objektív képet festeni valakiről, akinek az életét nem is ismerik. De aztán mégsem szólt egy szót sem. Hiszen mennyivel tudott ő többet a férfiról, mint bárki más? Vajon ő objektíven tudná megítélni? Harryvel látta az emlékei egy részét, de ettől még nem ismerte sokkal jobban azt az embert, aki Piton most volt, csak könnyebben megértette, miért vált ilyenné.  
– Miért érdekli, hogy a professzor hogy tanított?  
– Nem Piton tekintélyét próbáltam meg aláásni, csak egy jellemrajzot próbálok készíteni róla, ami segítségemre lehet a védelme felépítésében – szabadkozott Simon. – Mint azt ön is tudja, nincs lehetőségem személyesen beszélni vele, egészen a tárgyalás napjáig nem fogunk találkozni, azon a napon pedig aligha lesz annyi időnk, hogy megismerjük egymást.  
– Tényleg nem volt jó tanár a szó egy bizonyos érelmében, a tudása megkérdőjelezhetetlen, de mégsem tudta úgy átadni nekünk az anyagot, hogy abban mi is örömünket leljük. – Hermione elhallgatott pár percre. Mennyire szerette volna, ha a diákévei alatt a férfi elismeri a képességeit. Szenvedélyesen rajongott a bájitalfőzés iránt, de a Roxfortban töltött évek alatt ez a fajta tűz lassan kihunyt benne, mert rájött, hogy soha nem fog tudni érvényesülni egy olyan ember tanóráin, aki a saját házának kedvez.

Simon nem akarta megbolygatni a múltat a kelleténél jobban. Lényegében nem is az volt a fontos, hogy a férfi miként tanított. De fontos volt tudnia, milyen emberrel is van dolga, hogy jobban megértse az indokait.

– Miss Granger, maga is kötelességtudatból akar rajta segíteni?  
– Bűntudatból! – bukott ki Hermione száján az első gondolata, de rögtön meg is bánta.  
McDermott szánakozó pillantást küldött felé, legkevésbé sem bántó célzattal.  
– Magára hagytuk, azt hittük, meghalt… – A lány mindig nehezen beszélt erről. – Jobb sorsot érdemelt volna, többet kellett volna kapnia az élettől. Olyan sok teher nyomta mindig a vállát, és ő soha nem mutatta meg az őt körülvevőknek, hogy bármilyen módon nyomasztaná a felelősség, amit ráróttak. Végtelenül bátor volt… Még most is az!

Miután Simon távozott, a lány megállapította, hogy nagy valószínűséggel félreismerte a férfit. Lehet, hogy fontos volt számára az ismertség, de nem vette félvállról Perselus perét.

SS/HG

Granger még soha életében nem örült ennyire, hogy elhagyhatja az egyetemi tantermet. Már késő délután volt, az ég borús, a sötét felhők esőt ígértek. Sietve ment haza, a lelke egy kissé könnyebb volt most, hogy túl volt a vizsgáján, ami számításai szerint kifogástalanul sikerült. De amikor belépett a lakásába, az a csöppnyi mosoly azonnal eltűnt az arcáról. Ma volt a napja, hogy újra felcsapja a napló fedelét, és egy kéretlen társalgást folytasson le Pitonnal, akinek talán ezen a beszélgetésen múlik a további sorsa.  
Ameddig csak tudta, elodázta a dolgot. Rendet rakott a lakásában, elmosogatta a felgyülemlett szennyes edényeket, lehúzta az ágyneműjét, és tisztát húzott fel. Vett egy hosszú fürdőt, majd végül hálóingben, a vállára kanyarított takaróval leült az íróasztala elé, és kinyitotta a naplót.

– Jó estét, Piton professzor!  
– Jó estét, Miss Granger!  
Hermione meglepődött, hogy a férfi pár másodpercen belül válaszolt neki, rendszerint hosszú percek szoktak eltelni, mire megjelenik Perselus hosszúkás kézírása a naplójában, és ezúttal nem sértegette, nem gúnyolódott.  
Nem sejtette, hogy a férfi már várta, hogy a lány jelentkezzen. Bár nem volt ínyére a rá váró beszélgetés, és feltett szándéka volt, hogy valahogy elodázza, mert haladékot akart. Időt arra, hogy még egyszer átgondolja, mit is akar mondani Grangernek. De ismerve a boszorkányt tudta, hogy ma nem „szökhet meg" ismét. Ettől eltekintve jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy végre van kihez szólnia. Egyre biztosabban érezte, hogy a magány eddig soha nem tapasztalt mértékben fészkeli be magát a bőre alá, és a reményvesztettséggel párosulva az őrület felé taszítja.  
Volt ideje átgondolni a múlt heti beszélgetésüket, és belátta, hogy valóban indokolatlanul sokszor próbálta megbántani a boszorkányt. Bár bocsánatot nem kért, elhatározta, hogy mindenképpen moderálni fogja magát. Ki akart innen szabadulni, és ha ehhez Grangeren keresztül vezetett az út, ám legyen.  
– Hogy van?  
– Ahogy mindig, kicsit unatkozom, de a tegnap esti kártyaparti felvidított, ezek az őrök aztán tudnak blöffölni…  
Hermione fáradtan sóhajtott fel.  
– Tudom, hogy a humorral védekezik, de nem lehetne, hogy egyszer a kérdésemre válaszoljon, és elmondja, hogy érzi magát?  
Piton lassan feljebb tornázta magát ültében, vigyázva, hogy a jobb combját ne nagyon mozdítsa meg. Nem volt gyógyító, de így is tudta, hogy nagy valószínűséggel begyulladhatott a lábában az egyik ideg a folyamatos rugdosás eredményeképpen.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy jó, ha tudja, úgysem tehet semmit se, hogy ezen változtasson.  
– Már hogyne tehetnék, az ügyvédje majd ír az auror parancsnokságnak, ők pedig utasítják az őröket…  
– Miss Granger, kérem, ne legyen ilyen naiv!  
– Mr. McDermott bizonyára szem előtt tartaná az ön jólétét, ezért az ügyvédje. A minap együtt vacsoráztunk, és…  
Hermione félbehagyta a mondatot. Fogalma sem volt, miért vallja be ezt a férfinak, ha nem mondta volna el, sosem tudta volna meg. Most pedig megint szembesült a napló nagy hibájával, hogy nem lehetett kitörölni belőle a bejegyzéseket.  
– Roppant mód örülök, hogy van ideje randevúzgatni!  
Piton érezte, hogy a düh bizsergetni kezdi, de igyekezett uralkodni magán. Miért is kéne haragudnia a lányra, hiszen nem tartozik neki semmivel. Élheti az életét, és nem kell beszámolnia róla. De pontosan ezért bosszantotta a dolog. Piton érezte, hogy az irigység utat talál magának a szívében. A lány szabad volt, ő pedig fogoly…  
– Csináltak valami értelmeset is flörtölésen kívül?  
Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.  
– Úgy beszél, mint aki féltékeny.  
– Ne álmodozzon, Granger! Csak azt szeretném megtudni, hogy miközben a nászútjuk részleteit beszélték meg, volt-e egy leheletnyi idejük arra, hogy az ügyemről tárgyaljanak.  
– Képzelje el, hogy Simon csakis azért jött el hozzám, hogy a peréről beszéljünk!

Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. Simon? Mi a fene… Ha nem vigyáz, akkor ez a kis naiva még a végén belehabarodik az ügyvédbe, és aztán minden percben turbékolni fognak, róla pedig szépen elfelejtkeznek. Igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem az bántaná, hogy a lány többé már nem gondol rá, hanem az, hogy nem halad az ügye. Mestere volt annak, hogy saját magát is hazugsággal áltassa, eltompítsa az érzékeit. És olyannyira megtévessze önmagát, hogy elhiggye, amit mond. Soha ezelőtt nem gondolta volna, hogy hiányozna neki a cserfes boszorkány társasága. De most, hogy úgy érezte, mindez veszélyben van, akarta, hogy ez a bonyolult dolog megmaradjon nekik, és senki ne vegye el tőlük.  
– Szóval Simon szerint az ön pere nem olyan kilátástalan, mint amilyennek elsőre tűnik.  
Már megint Simon? Kezdte egyre inkább nem kedvelni ezt a férfit. Hogy lehet ilyen átkozottul szende ez a lány? Valószínűleg az a fajankó csak be akarja csalogatni az ágyába, és természetesen eljátssza a készséges, tettre kész ügyvédet.  
– Simon? Az előbb még csak Mr. McDermott volt. Na, ide figyeljen, maga kis „szirén", nagyon tudnám értékelni, ha a peremre koncentrálna! Az ügyvédet ráér az után is elcsábítani, hogy én már megmenekültem!  
Hermione akár meg is sértődhetett volna a jelzőn, amivel a bájitalmester illette, de őt inkább egy újabb mosolyra késztette. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy a férfi igenis féltékeny, és ez valahogy jólesett neki. De egyelőre nem akart mélyebben belegondolni, hogy miért is szórakoztatja ennyire a dolog.  
– Oh, hirtelen elkezdte végre érdekelni a sorsa?  
– Eddig is érdekelt!  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnt.  
– Pedig így volt, csak ameddig nem talált nekem ügyvédet, addig nem akartam magam hiú ábrándokba ringatni, mivel szemernyi esélyt sem láttam arra, hogy élve megúszom ezt az egészet.  
– Ezt most vegyem úgy, hogy hálás nekem?  
Piton ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt. Állandóan szemtelenkedik vele ez a nőszemély? Persze most megengedheti magának, hiszen nem ő ül itt ebben a rideg, penészes falú cellában. Ez a bájitalmester sorsa volt, és bár nagyon ritkán vallotta be magának, de rettegett. Minden percben egyre jobban eluralkodott rajta a félelem, és csak erőnek-erejével tudta legyűrni. Nyilván Granger sem lenne ennyire vidám, ha ő raboskodna az Azkabanban az ítéletére várva. Aztán hirtelen megrázta a fejét. Várjunk csak egy pillanatot! Ha most a lány lenne fogságban, akkor ő is ilyen nagy elánnal próbálná megmenteni? Valószínűleg nem, sőt biztos, hogy nem. Tényleg hálásnak kell lennie.  
– Ha nem akarja kimondani, nem feltétlenül muszáj. Azt hiszem, szavak nélkül is tudom, hogy hálás.  
– Még egy ilyen elmés megállapítás, és becsukom ezt az átkozott naplót!  
Természetesen nem csukta volna be. Még azt se bánta igazán, ha vitatkoztak, mert amíg Hermionéval beszélt, nem volt egyedül. Ha lecsukta a szemét, el tudta képzelni, amint egy szobában vannak, talán a régi roxforti lakosztályában, a tűz lángjai táncolnak a kandallóban, ő vörösbort kortyolgat, és szórakozottan hallgatja ezt a szerfelett kotnyeles boszorkányt, amint valami magasztos feminista eszméről… Piton hevesen megrázta a fejét. Nem is értette, mitől támadnak ilyen gondolatai. Talán valóban kezd megtébolyodni?  
– Na, jó, térjünk rá a lényegre!  
– Vagyis?  
– Ne csináljon úgy, mintha nem tudná, miről beszélek! Az idő egyre csak fogy, és én még mindig nagyon kevés részletet tudok arról, hogy jutott el Dumbledore professzor odáig, hogy... Szóval tudja... Ha lenne szíves belekezdeni…  
– Hogy ment a vizsgája, ha jól tudom, ma tette le?  
Hermione meglepődött, hogy a férfi emlékezett rá, hogy vizsgát kellett tennie. Már majdnem elérzékenyült a figyelmességtől, aztán összeszedte magát. Most nincs ideje azon merengeni, hogy a bájitalmester figyelmes volt-e az imént, vagy csak szimplán jó a memóriája. Észrevette, hogy Piton igyekszik eltéríteni a beszélgetés fonalát, és Hermione ezt nem engedhette.  
– Piton! Ne csinálja ezt, kérem, kezdje el a történet mesélését! Túl kell rajta esnie végre…  
Perselus kissé előredőlt, megtornáztatta a nyakát, aztán újra visszahanyatlott a priccsen, és a hátát a hideg kőfalnak támasztotta. Nyomasztó érzés volt leírni mindazt, amit a lány kért tőle. Az utóbbi évben máson sem járt az agya, csak azokon a beszélgetéseken, amiket Dumbledore-ral folytatott, mielőtt az öreg előállt a tervvel. Mi lett volna, ha veszni hagyja Dracót? Könnyebben el tudna számolni a lelkiismeretével, ha a fiú halálához lenne köze, nem pedig az egyetlen barátjának a megöléséhez? Így vagy úgy, de mindenképpen vér tapadna a kezéhez.

– Professzor?  
– Granger, éppen próbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat.  
– Rendben van, én nem sürgetem…  
A férfi a szemét forgatva rázta meg a fejét.  
– Dehogyisnem. Van egy szó, talán ismerősen cseng: türelem.  
– Rendben van, akkor, hogy megkönnyítsem a dolgát, elmondom, amit tudok, és maga pedig kiegészíti a hézagokat.

Hermione végeláthatatlan sorokat körmölt le, miközben próbált minden olyasmire visszaemlékezni, ami fontos lehet. De Piton elkeseredve vette észre, hogy a lány annak ellenére, hogy elég sok mindent kikövetkeztetett a tőle kapott emlékekből, még mindig keveset tudott. Persze nem hibáztatta érte, Albus észjárását nehéz volt követni, és a ki nem mondott gondolatait pedig képtelenség volt kitalálni. Az ember néha azt hitte, hogy csak úgy légből kapva pattannak ki az ötletek a fejéből, és hogy egy idős ember hóbortosságával cselekszik. Az igazság az volt, hogy Albus Dumbledore minden cselekedete mögött egy terv állt, egy olyan komoly és veszélyes terv, amit jobb is volt, ha senki nem ismert.  
Potternek és a lánynak adott emlékek éppen csak arra voltak elegendőek, hogy a fiú megbízzon az utolsó beszélgetés jelentőségében, ami az igazgató és Piton között zajlott, megértse azt, és a szerint cselekedjen. De a miértek és a hogyan már kimaradtak a történet forgatagából, és ha Piton nem éli túl a kígyómarást, akkor most nem is derülne rá fény.

– Úgy látom, külső szemmel mindent feketének vagy fehérnek lát. Dumbledore volt a jó, és a Sötét Nagyúr a rossz…  
Hermione értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét.  
– Ez így is van. Ugye nem akarja, hogy az ellenkezőjét gondoljam?  
– Sokkal több közös volt bennük, mint azt képzelné. Mindkettőjüknek nagy hatalma volt, amivel szerettek élni és visszaélni is. Bár az egyikük egy kegyetlen őrült volt, a másikat jó szándék vezette.  
– Dumbledore professzor mindig is azt tartotta szem előtt, ami a többségnek jó volt!  
Piton igazat adott a lánynak. A baj csak az volt, hogy ő soha nem tartozott bele a többségbe…  
– A Sötét Nagyúr kegyetlen volt és igazságtalan, mindenkit elnyomott maga körül, és rettegésben tartotta a környezetét. Albus is sokszor manipulálta az embereket, és a többség még csak észre sem vette. Mesterien értett ahhoz, hogy kikutassa mások gyengeségeit, és azokat felhasználva a maga malmára hajtotta vele a vizet. Előfordult, hogy furmányos módon elhitette másokkal, hogy tőle megkaphatják azt, amire oly' nagyon vágynak. Gondoljon csak bele, hogyan csábította vissza a vén Lumpsluckot a Roxfortba. Potter barátságával kecsegtette. Tudta, hogy ez a gyengéje, mindig is hatalommal bíró személyek forgatagában szeretett élni, mert remélte, hogy a barátságos természete a későbbiekben kifizetődik, mikor ilyen-olyan szívességet kér.  
–Én nagyon szerettem Dumbledore professzort, és igen, manipulatív volt néha, de jóságos is!  
Hermione nem akarta, hogy az egykori igazgatóról benne élő kép egy szempillantás alatt semmivé váljon. Hitt az idős mágusban, a döntéseiben, a tetteiben. De Piton szavai gondolkodóba ejtették.  
– Albus hősként, szentként él az emberek emlékezetében, de nem volt az, ahogy más sem. Sok életen átgázolt, egy nagyobb jó érdekében! A maga kis túlélő barátján is. Vagy azt hitte, csak azért volt olyan engedékeny és vajszívű Potterrel, mert annyira kivételes személyiség volt? Büszke volt a művére, hiszen felkészített egy átlagos képességekkel bíró kamaszt élete harcára. Elhitette vele, hogy rettenthetetlen, és a borzalmak, amik körülötte történtek, mind abban segítik, hogy erősebb legyen. Hajtotta, fejlesztette, indokolatlan veszélynek tette ki, és soha nem felejtette el megjutalmazni.  
Hermione összezavarodott. Mindig is azt hitte, hogy az egykori igazgató azért foglalkozott olyan sokat Harryvel, mert igazán kedvelte. De ezek szerint nem minden cselekedete volt önzetlen.  
– Nézze, én másmilyen embernek láttam Dumbledore professzort, és ahogy látom, ebben nem egyezik a véleményünk. Szeretnék inkább rátérni arra, hogy miért ölte meg őt a csillagvizsgáló toronyban.  
Hermione kezdte bánni, hogy magára vállalta ezt a beszélgetést, mert sokkal nehezebb volt, mint azt először képzelte. Perselus minden pergamenre vetett szava keserűséggel és haraggal voltak átitatva. Nem tudott úgy beszélni az igazgatóról, hogy ne szője bele a mondandójába a vélt vagy valós sérelmeit.

– Végig kell hallgatnia az egészet, mert igazán ismernie kell azt az embert, akinek elvettem az életét. Ha nem kíváncsi arra, amit leírok, akár be is csukhatja a naplót!  
A lány megütközve olvasta a férfi ingerült kijelentését.  
– Ne adjon nekem ilyen ultimátumot! Ezt kikérem magamnak!  
Piton bosszúsan meredt a lány utolsó mondatára. Miért nem fogja fel hogy ahhoz, hogy megértse Albus és az ő döntését, ismernie kell mindkettőjüket. Albus természete alapvetően jó volt, de voltak jellemhibái, és végül az egyik ilyen vezetett ahhoz, hogy megásta magának a saját sírját, és magával rántotta a bájitalmestert is.

Sokáig egyikük sem írt egy szót sem, és mindketten eljátszottak a gondolattal, hogy behajtják a napló fedelét, ezzel megszakítva a levelezést. Hermione percekig némán figyelte az asztalára helyezett gyertya pislákoló lángját, ahogy a fénye furcsa árnyakat fest a falra. Ezernyi érzés kavargott benne. Tisztelte Dumbledore-t, és mindig is tisztelni fogja. De tényleg piedesztálra emelte, ahogy sokan mások is. Soha nem gondolt bele igazán, hogy az idős mágus is követett el hibákat, aminek gyakran nem ő látta kárát. A bájitalmester pedig most felnyitotta a szemét, és ez nem volt valami jó érzés. Ha jobban belegondolt, Sirius halálának egyik oka is az igazgató túlzott óvatossága volt. Hermione akkor úgy vélte, valóban jobb volt, hogy nem ő tanította okklumenciára Harryt, de el kellett volna mondani Potternek, hogy miért nem oktathatja. Akkor talán nem hajtotta volna a kétségbeesés, hogy maga találja ki a dolgokat, és lehet, hogy soha nem keveredtek volna el a minisztériumba.

Piton egy ideig figyelte az ölében heverő naplót, de a lány nem írt neki. Megértette. A nap mikor ő rájött, hogy a jóságos Albus nem is olyan tökéletes, borzalmas csalódást okozott. Valószínűleg most Granger is megpróbálja helyre rakni magában a dolgokat. Nehézkesen felállt, a rácsos ablakoz vonszolta magát, és ott megkapaszkodott a kőfalban. Meredten nézte, ahogy a Holdat időről-időre eltakarja egy sötét felhőréteg.

– Professzor, készen állok arra, hogy végighallgassam a többit… Mondja el, ki is volt valójában az igazgató!  
Piton lassan visszalépett az ágyához, és elgondolkozott a lány szavain. Bárcsak félre tudná tenni a neheztelését, és úgy gondolni egykori barátjára, mint bizalmasára, aki nem árulta el! De ez távol állt az igazságtól. Albus igenis elárulta!

– Dumbledore győzni akart! Tudott a horcruxokról, de nem tudta szám szerint mennyi lehet. Ezért kellett visszacsábítania a kastélyba Lumpsluckot. Már akkor is sejtette, hogy a győzelem kulcsát a Sötét Nagyúr lélekdarabkái jelentik majd. Éveken át elszántan kereste a horcruxocat, de nem tudta mindig, hogy mit is kell keresnie. Végül az egyik, amit el akart pusztítani, megpecsételte a sorsát. Túl későn kért segítséget, nem tudtam neki egy évnél több haladékot adni. És valószínűleg már akkor eldöntötte, hogy a halála nem lesz hiábavaló. Nem volt sok ideje, de volt egy terve, egy őrült terve, aminek ezernyi buktatója volt, és máig csodálom, hogy végül sikerrel végrehajtottuk.  
– A gyűrűt próbálta megsemmisíteni…  
– Így van. Mint mindenkit, őt is megrészegítette a hatalom, ami bele volt zárva, félt tőle, ezért el akarta pusztítani. Rossz szokása volt, hogy a körülötte élőket csak az utolsó pillanatban avatta be terveibe, és ez aznap sem volt másként. De ami ezután történt, sokkal rosszabb volt, mint az átok, amit a kezébe zártam.  
– Szörnyű lehetett tudni, hogy el fogja veszíteni a barátját…  
Hermionéra erősen hatottak a szavak, amiket a férfi korábban leírt. A lány már kezdett megfeledkezni a háborúról, a félelemről, a gyötrelmekről. De ahogy Piton az igazgatóról beszélt, megint minden újult erővel tért vissza. A kétségek, a csalódottság gyorsan úrrá lett rajta. Egyetlen biztos pontot látott akkoriban maga előtt a barátain kívül, és az Dumbledore hátrahagyott jósága és bölcsessége volt. Elhitte, hogy okkal bízta meg őket ezzel a nehéz feladattal. Most mégis úgy tűnt, hogy csak hitegette magát. Tényleg senki sem szent!  
– Lett volna egy évem felkészülni rá, de az események hirtelen fordulatokat vettek, és minden felgyorsult. Albus úgy hitte, lesz elég ideje, hogy Potterrel megtalálják a maradék horcruxot, de nehéz volt úgy útmutatást adnia Potternek, hogy nem igazán avathatta be a terve részleteibe. Manipulálta a fiút, és olyan felelősséget akasztott a nyakába, amit igazán nem irigyeltem tőle.  
– Hasznos információkat titkolt el Harry elől, de ettől még nem hiszem, hogy manipulatív lett volna.  
– Miss Granger, kérem, értse meg, mi mindannyian csak bábuk voltunk egy nagy sakktáblán.  
A játszmát Albus és a Sötét Nagyúr vívta. Lumpsluck gyalog volt, nem volt érezhető veszteség. Engem bástyaként tartott, Draco volt a futó, akit nem akart feláldozni.  
– Harry pedig a királynő…  
– Látom, kezdi érteni. Albus játékába nem volt beleszólásunk, ő döntött, egyik lépést a másik után tette, és mindig a királynőt védte, nem volt számára közömbös a futó sorsa sem, de a bástyát* feláldozhatónak vélte.  
– Miért hagyta, hogy ez történjen magával? Hogy tudott beleegyezni, hogy Malfoy élete az önének a feláldozásával maradhasson meg?  
Piton ezen a válaszon már sokszor törte a fejét, hiszen ezeket a kérdéseket számtalan alkalommal tette fel magának. De mit kellett volna tennie? Élet volt egyáltalán, amit ő élt? A Szellemszálláson, a mocsokban fetrengve, a saját vérétől fuldokolva meghalni vágyott. El az élők sorából, megkönnyebbülni, befejezni a játszmát. Az ő sorsa soha nem volt könnyű, és csak a halál lett volna az, ami végre helyrebillenti a mérleg nyelvét. Dracónak még lehetett jövője, még volt reménye.  
De ő már évtizedek óta cipelte a saját keresztjét, a bűntudatát és a keserűségét. Lily emléke sokszor nyomasztotta, nem tudta megbocsátani magának, hogy köze volt a halálához. Az egyetlen ember volt, aki igazán hitt benne, aki felajánlotta a barátságát, és ő eldobta.  
– A fiú nem számíthatott másra.  
– De nem érdemelte meg a segítségét! Meg kellett volna halnia!  
Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét, mintha nem leírta, hanem kimondta volna ezeket a szörnyű szavakat. Nem kívánta Malfoy halálát, de nem érezte igazságosnak azt, hogy más szenvedett helyette.  
– Maga meghalt volna, Potter is, még talán az a félkegyelmű Weasley is inkább a halált választja, mint azt a feladatot, hogy végezzen Dumbledore-ral. Maguk egy eszmében hittek, ő a vérvonalban, a szüleiben, a neveltetésében! Hibás? Igen az, és én megvetem azért, amit tenni készült, ahogy megvetem magamat, mert a hatalomvágyam és a gyűlöletem a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába taszított. De így visszanézve mindennek megvolt a maga miértje. A sorsok összeforrtak, és minden hatással volt mindenre. Lehetett volna más döntést hozni, és lehetett volna máshogyan alakítani a történéseket. Albus kérhetett volna segítséget, mikor meg akarta semmisíteni a gyűrűt. Beavathatta volna Pottert a tervei egy részébe, hogy ne a sötétben tapogatózzon, mint mindig, ezzel hibát-hibára halmozva. Dracónak erősnek kellett volna lennie, és meghoznia a saját áldozatát ezért a háborúért, még ha az a saját szüleinek elvesztését jelenti is.  
De mindenki rettegett. Ha azt hiszi, Albus soha nem félt, akkor téved! Több ember sorsa múlt az ő döntésein, mint kellett volna. Ezt a terhet egy idő után már ő sem tudta egyedül cipelni, és megosztotta velem, de én sem kezeltem jobban a helyzetet. Black halálát követően a Rend fegyelmezettsége is kezdett megbomlani. A minisztériumi esemény volt az első a sok közül, ami rávilágított, hogy a háború elkerülhetetlen lesz. Győzni akartunk! De sokszor bele se gondoltunk, mit fogunk ezért feláldozni.

Granger szomorúan olvasta el a férfi sorait. Megtörtség és fájdalom érződött ki belőlük. Már nem hibáztatta, amiért manipulátornak nevezte Dumbledore-t. Az ő élete felett egyedül az igazgató döntött, elvette tőle, és végül darabokban adta vissza.

– Én nem vetem meg magát!  
–Akkor sajnál? Az még rosszabb… Ha akkor tudtam volna, mi vár rám, talán ugyanígy cselekszem. Beállok a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába, majd átpártolok Albushoz, és a világos oldalt szolgálom… Ahhoz, hogy az legyek, aki ma vagyok, végig kellett járnom az utam. Ha innen kijutok, ha végre vége ennek az egésznek, akkor talán… Talán egy nap újra tükörbe tudok majd nézni anélkül, hogy szembe akarnám köpni saját magam.

– Szóval azért ment bele ebbe a lehetetlen egyezségbe, hogy megvédje Draco Malfoyt.  
– Még azelőtt beleegyeztem, hogy megölöm az igazgatót…  
Piton nem írt tovább. Nem akarta ennél jobban belekeverni Dracót. Legalább az egyikük maradjon szabad.  
– De nem értem, miért tette meg.  
– Nem volt választásom, tartoztam Albusnak. Látta az emlékeimet, tudja a múltam egy részét. Adott egy esélyt, és mikor úgy érezte eljött az idő, alaposan megfizettette velem a bizalmát, amivel „megajándékozott". Sokszor mondtam neki nemet, és próbáltam kihátrálni ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből, de nem volt kiút, azután már végképp nem, hogy az az ostoba Malfoy is belefolyt az egészbe. Pedig nehéz volt megtennem, és visszacsinálnám az egészet, ha lehetne. De néha az ember nem tud jól cselekedni, akkor sem, ha akar.

– Nem volt fair az igazgatótól, hogy visszaélt a barátságával, hiszen Évekig kémkedett a Rendnek, bőven le kellett volna rónia a tartozását ennyivel.  
– Akkor már ketten vagyunk, akik így látjuk. De sajnos az élet nem igazságos!  
– Még mindig nem világos, mit kapott maga ezért cserébe…  
Perselus halványan elmosolyodott Hermione mohó kíváncsiságán. A lány soha nem elégedett meg fél válaszokkal, mindig mindent tudni akart.  
– A varázsvilág megmenekült, ez volt az én jutalmam. Potter megölte a Sötét Nagyurat, és ezzel végre közvetve ugyan, de megbosszultam egy olyan valaki halálát, aki egykor fontos volt nekem. De a szolgálataimért nem járt egy zsák arany, ha erre volt kíváncsi.  
Valóban ez volt a jutalma? A bosszú? Piton tudta, hogy ez kevés vigasz volt számára. Amikor megkérdezte Albust, hogy mi lesz az ára a gyilkosságnak, mi lehet a legrosszabb, ami vele történhet, az igazgató talányosan azt felelte, hogy a büntetésünket mindig magunknak szabjuk meg. És így történt… Az ő büntetése Lilyért a magány volt, ami azzal teljesült be, hogy elvette egy másik személy életét, ezzel nullára csökkentve a valaha élt barátainak, bizalmasainak számát. Egyedül maradt.

– Mit mondhatok el ebből az ügyvédnek?  
– Magára bízom, tudom, hogy minden információt, ami most a birtokába jutott, helyesen fog felhasználni. Miss Granger… Köszönöm, hogy nem hagyta, hogy a magam iránti utálatom és keserűségem elsodorja ezt a beszélgetést egy rossz irányba.  
Hermione fáradtan elmosolyodott. Még, ha nem is mondta ki, de a bájitalmester bízott az ítélőképességében, és ez igazán jólesett neki.

– Itt az ideje, hogy elköszönjek, professzor. Mindkettőnkre ráfér a pihenés.  
– Így van.  
– Egyébként a vizsgám jól sikerült.  
– Biztos voltam benne, hogy a Roxfort legokosabb boszorkányát nem lehet körmönfont kérdésekkel zavarba hozni.  
Piton szomorkásan elmosolyodott. Albus emlegette így a lányt.  
Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a férfi az iméntit elismerésnek, vagy inkább gúnyos megjegyzésnek szánta. A bájitalmesternek sosem volt kenyere a dicséret.  
– Vigyázzon magára, jó éjt!  
– Jó éjt, Miss Granger!

Piton becsukta a naplót, lecsúszott a párnájára, majd lehunyta a szemét. Hetek óta először álmodott olyasmiről, ami nem rémítette halálra. Általában rémálmai voltak, már ha el tudott aludni egyáltalán. A toronycellába felhallatszó síron túli hörgések, amiket a már megtébolyult rabok adtak ki magukból, hátborzongatóak voltak. Nem múlt el úgy perc, hogy ne jutott volna az eszébe, hogy talán hamarosan ő is csak nyöszörgi lesz képes, és nem tudja többé uralni az elméjét, a gondolatait. Az őrület szele ott lebegett a feje felett, az azkabani raboskodás elkerülhetetlen velejárója volt.

A vállai elernyedtek, ahogy egyre mélyebb álomba zuhant, nyugodt volt. Álmában egy kávézó teraszán ült, nem ismerte fel a helyet, a nap a szemébe sütött. A kezét a homlokához emelte, hogy látását elárnyékolja. És ott ült vele ő is… Mosolyogva, vidáman, tekintetében megértés bujkált. Hermione ott volt. A mosolya a szabadság volt. Végre szabad volt, valahogy megkönnyebbült.

* Bástya: /Sakk/ Úgy tartják, nem célszerű túl korán játékba hozni őket, de ha igen, erős bábnak számítanak.

Szerzői megjegyzés: Sziasztok! Sajnos nem érkezett még visszajelzés a történetre, és kezdem azt gondolni, hogy senkinek sem tetszik. Azért remélem, nincs igazam. Idén már nem lesz friss fejezet, de januárban folytatom a feltöltést. Kellemes ünnepeket kívánok minden olvasónak!


End file.
